Magie Noire, Coeur Pur
by KlaraChlo
Summary: Elle est mortelle mais elle n'a ni cœur ni âme. Elle inflige la souffrance et invoque une justice ignorée. Elle est le glaive et la main qui la guide s'appelle vengeance. Ne la croise pas sur ton chemin car cruauté est son nom et ton sang est son emblème. ! DAMON/OC/ORIGINALS !
1. Prologue

**Hello guys ! Alors la famille, les amis ?**

**A peine commencé une histoire que j'en ressors une autre...on m'a toujours dit que j'avais les yeux plus gros que le ventre !**

**Enfin bref, cette fois-ci, je m'attelle à Vampire Diaries avec comme Character principal un...OC's !**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela devrait vous étonnez, il faut de tout pour créer un monde !**

**Là encore, et je pense que c'est la terreur nocturne de tout auteurs de fanfiction, je vais tenter de ne pas poser mon personnage comme une Mary-Sue. Dans le cas contraire, prévenez-moi, et je tenterais de changer ! **

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à l'auteur d'un Journal d'un Vampire et à la BBC dont les producteurs de la série.**

_Conseil : A lire tout en écoutant "I feel like a monster" de Skillet._

Bonne lecture, les gens ! Faites-moi part de vos impressions dans vos reviews !_  
_

* * *

**Sorcière Noire, Coeur Blanc**

**Prologue**

_18 months before__..._

_\- _Où sont tes amis, _sorcière _?

\- Dans le cul de ta putain de mère.

Le coups suivant la fit rire aux éclats.

Le sang goutta de son arcade sourcilière en un lent_ plic ploc _qui tâchai peu à peu sa robe blanche d'apparat de la couleur rubis du sang.

Son sang.

Chacun gère son choc à sa manière. Chaque individu a sa manière de réagir face au fait accompli.

Il s'avérait pour la rousse à la chevelure aux reflets prononcés d'or, que sa manière, à elle, était d'exploser de rire, complètement hystérique.

C'était toujours préférable que pleurer, à son sens.

_Je dois bien avoir l'air tarée, là !_

Pour ce que ça lui faisait de toute manière...

\- Elle ne vous dira rien, arrêta dans sa quête de vérité son bourreau une voix dure.

Le lien brisé du cercle l'avait complètement assommée.

La mort de ses amis l'avait anéantit.  
Mais la trahison de sa seconde en terme de pouvoir dans le coven, loin de lui donner larme à l'oeil, faisait flamber son cœur d'une rage insoutenable en même temps qu'un brûlant sentiment de renaissance incendiait ses veines.

Voir cette chasseuse de sorcière, qui à peine une heure auparavant ce disait sa meilleure amie, se pavaner en enjambant nonchalamment les monceaux de cadavres de ce à qui elle avait sourit et qui l'avait accepter, la mettait tout simplement hors-d'elle.

L'état catatonique dans lequel elle se trouvait avant l'apparition du Judas s'effilocha peu à peu et avec, toute la douleur qu'elle avait réussit à retenir engloutit ses dernières résistances.

La colère fit son apparition, asséchant sa gorge, face au brasier.

\- Mais qui avons-nous là ? Ah oui, la pute de traîtresse !, fit-elle semblant de s'étonner la voix gorgée de fiel.

\- C'est fou comme tu peux être vulgaire lorsqu'on t'énerve, Alana, remarqua la jeune femme sarcastique à son tour.

Pour toute réponse la belle rousse lui adressa son sourire le plus carnassier.

\- Et, techniquement, reprit-elle. Je n'ai trahis personne puisque c'était les ordres. M'intégrer dans votre minable coven pour débusquer la Niroin du groupe.

\- Sale garce !

Elle tenta de se débattre, mais peine perdue. Le colosse qui la ceinturait, se contenta de resserrer sa prise en guise d'avertissement.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter, évidemment.

Les Niroin sont les premières sorcières. Il avait bien fallut que la magie vienne de quelque part. Eh bien, c'est d'elles.

Les pionniers. D'elle, avait naquit, selon la légende, deux branches incarner par deux jumelles : la magie blanche et la magie noire. Les deux branches ont peu à peu finit par s'éloigner, n'éprouvant l'une envers l'autre qu'un vague dégoût.

Plusieurs noms en sortent de grandes familles tels que Bennett, Gordon, James, Brown et j'en passe des vertes et des pas mûres.

La branche principal, celle qui avait donné naissance aux autres, restait celle des Niroin. La plus puissante de toute avec la possibilité inédite pour les autres, de pratiquer magie noir et blanche.

D'après la rumeur, cette si puissante famille s'était éteinte lors du dernier conflit humano-monstres, ces membres se comptait sur les doigts d'une même main...ce qui faisait soudainement mieux comprendre à la jeune femme le pourquoi d'un tel acharnement.  
Déjà qu'ils étaient sans pitié avec des sorciers lambdas, alors avec la famille royale...

Evidemment, et même si l'envie s'en faisait sentir, ce ne serait pas elle qui démentirait leur croyance en leur révélant l'emplacement exact des trois derniers groupes de Niroin. Elle était peut-être folle, pas suicidaire.

\- Voyons, ne soit pas aussi farouche, se moqua doucement la petite brune qui lui faisait face. Tu ferais mieux de répondre aux questions de Bryan, Léna. Ce serait plus raisonnable, tu sais.

Bryan ? Voilà comment il s'appelait ?! Quel nom commun !

Cette constatation venait sûrement du fait que ledit Bryan la tabassait depuis près une demi-heure pour une information qu'elle ne possédait pas.

Alanna avait autant de considération pour les chasseurs qu'ils en avaient pour les sorcières.  
Pour elle, leur présence sur le globe s'apparentait à une merde un peu trop collante sur sa paire préférée de Louboutins.

Dérangeant, titillant, agaçant, parfois les trois réunis, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Autant dire que même les vampires touchaient davantage son cœur que ces insectes qui n'aurait pas dû se déloger de leur milieu naturel : les égouts.

Bree se trouvait à cinq centimètres de son visage, l'observant minutieusement pour déterminer qu'elle était son état d'esprit.

Alanna en fit autant.

Brune, taille moyenne, visage banale, vêtements commun. Son visage n'était ni suffisamment fin pour prétendre à la grâce des poupées de porcelaines, pas suffisamment écrasé ou imparfait pour qu'elle en soit laide, les traits pas suffisamment singuliers ou marqués pour prétendre être une de ces femmes dont tout les hommes tourneraient la tête à son passage, comme Alanna par exemple, ni rien de ce genre.

Si on pouvait exsudait cet état de fait, Bree dégoulinait alors de banalité.

Ses yeux, si on s'arrêtait à leur couleur était du plus morne marron. Pas chocolat, ni tendre, ni rieur. Marron, comme la terre un jour de pluie.

Banal.

Mais leur expression, elle, n'était pas anodine.

La joie sempiternelle dont elle faisait preuve s'était évaporé au profit d'une haine dévorante.

Face à face, ces deux jeunes femmes étaient aux antipodes l'une de l'autre...hormis leur regard.

La même haine...pour différentes raisons.

Peut-être que Bree pensait l'amadouer en utilisant l'un de ses surnoms, mais le fait est que le corps de sa sœur se trouvait à seulement trois pas d'elle, ne l'encourageait pas forcément à coopérer.

Au contraire, même.

Alors profitant de l'occasion, beaucoup trop tentante, elle lui cracha dessus.

Un bon gros crachat venant du plus profond de sa gorge et coloré du rouge qui imprégnait sa bouche.

C'est fou comme un geste suicidaire peut faire du bien !

Elle vit la main de Bree se levait, la manche nettoyait son visage, alors qu'un rire rauque accompagnait ce qu'elle venait de lui faire, laissant la rousse incendiaire médusée.

\- Si tu ne veux rien nous dire, nous serons obligé de passer à la phase supérieure, se contenta-t-elle de conclure calmement.

Se retournant brutalement, elle asséna une claque retentissante à son ancienne chef, la faisant dodeliner de la tête.

\- Au bûcher.

La condamnation était tombée tel un couperet, net et clair.  
Éclata alors le rire de la sorcière rousse.

\- Tu crois _réellement _que le feu va me toucher !, s'exclama-t-elle alors que ses rires redoublaient, et que la dizaine d'acolyte qui avaient participé à l'extermination de ses congénère mettaient fin aux préparatifs. N'oublierais-tu pas que je suis une NIROIN !

\- Non je ne l'oublie pas, répliqua la brune coupant court aux éclats de rires de la rousse. À ton avis, pourquoi cette poudre est appliquée en cercle autour de ton bûcher ? De la poudre de Mandragore, de jusquiame et de belladone, reprit-elle mine de rien,...trois plantes assez prisé, si tu veux mon avis. Mais qui coûte une fortune ! (Avisant l'air ébahit de la jeune femme:) Oh, ne dis rien, j'ai compris. Tu te demandes comment j'ai réussit à trouver de la Mandragore ? Cette plante aux effets dévastateurs sur ceux de ta lignée. Raison d'ailleurs pour laquelle ils la supprimèrent, ou du moins pensèrent-ils le faire...

Durant son discours, le cerveau d'Alanna carburait.

De la Mandragore mélangeait à de la jusquiame et surtout à de la belladone !

Sa grand-mère lui en avait parlé.

Le fléau des Temps. C'est ainsi que le nommait pompeusement les Anciens, et elle comprenait soudainement mieux pourquoi...

_Merde, merde, merde, mais dans quoi je me suis fourré !?_

Cependant, il était trop tard pour reculer, déjà ils l'avaient solidement attaché au piquet qui lui servait de potence.

_Génial ! Me faire cramé dans un entrepôt désinfecté sur un piquet de fer rouillé, ouah, quel gloire !_

N'attendant pas qu'elle émerge de sa profonde méditation ni qu'elle réponde, d'ailleurs, Bree très fière de son effet commença à faire les cents pas autour du cercle gris formé.

\- Ma famille en fait des plantations toutes les années comme à peu près la moitié de l'Ordre, ça m'as permis d'économiser pour une petite robe tout simplement su-bli-me, tu devrais la voir, zut j'avais oublié !, s'exclama-t-elle faussement navrée. Tu seras déjà morte calcinée. Pas de bol.  
Hochant la tête en direction d'un de ces babouins, elle attendit qu'il enflamme une allumette avant de déclarer solennellement :

\- Je pleurerais à ton enterrement et promis, je ferais le plus émouvant des éloges funéraires, avec un peu de chance ton frère et ta mère seront là !(Un sourire diabolique ornant soudainement son visage:) D'une pierre deux coups !

Parfait dans le timing, le chimpanzé qui tenait l'allumette la lâcha à ce moment, le même où Alanna émergea de sa réflexion intense.

Que faire, que faire, que faire ?  
Le feu l'entoura peu à peu.

La belle rousse avait entendu parler des incendies, généralement la victime étouffait asphyxier avant de brûler.

Espérons que ce soit la même, dans ce cas précis...

Seulement, c'était sans compter sur la colère qui l'habitait et qui à l'instar du feu prenait peu à peu de l'ampleur.

Oh, oh.

Alanna détestait ce qui arrivait derrière les _oh,oh._ Jamais de bon augure.

La question dans ce genre de cas à se poser était : De mauvais augure pour qui ?

Eux ou moi ?  
Et là, aux vue de la _chose_ qui bougeait insidieusement dans son estomac, elle comprit que d'une certaine manière, elle était sortie d'affaire.

En tout cas, elle sortirait de cet entrepôt saine et sauve.

Pour la suite, par contre...tout était relatif.

Les Niroin étaient connus même par le plus frustre des sorciers pour la cruauté dont elles pouvaient faire preuve et dont elles avaient fait preuve tout au long des siècles et des millénaires.

La magie noir corromps. Les Niroin davantage que le sorcier moyen.

La tentacule secoua ses tripes, fouilla dans ses boyaux, rampa à travers son larynx alors que le médaillon de sa famille brûlait sur sa peau.

_Oh, non._

Comme mû par sa propre volonté, le collier se leva de lui-même, devant le visage de Bree qui l'instant d'avant, fixait le spectacle avec satisfaction.  
Satisfaction qui fit bientôt place à de l'horreur pur en comprenant que l'une des chefs d'un des nombreux covens de San Francisco était beaucoup trop puissante, pour être arrêter par une simple plante, aussi puissante que soit la Mandragore.

Choquée, elle recula d'un pas en avisant le médaillon des Niroin pointait sa roue éclatante de blancheur dans sa direction.

Oh, oh.

Ce fût sa dernière pensée alors que la corde qui la liait tombait à terre et que le cercle de flammes se scindait en trois imposantes branches.

Des trois directions où se tenait les chasseurs.

Certains reculèrent précipitamment, mais pas suffisamment rapidement.

Les flammes foncèrent sur leur corps, voraces.

La dernière chose qu'ils purent voir fût le regard avide et mauvais que posait sur eux la sulfureuse rousse.

Un regard où le mal avait prit le dessus.

Bree détestait ce qui s'annonçait derrière un _oh, oh._ Ce qui se déroula ne fit que la conforter une dernière fois dans son opinion.

Le ciel se chargea de lourds nuages, une colonne de flammes accompagnant le déchaînement des éléments. La pluie cingla les visages, les flammes montèrent haut dans le ciel, éblouissante, le vent se chargea d'une odeur de chair brûlée alors qu'elle malmenait les passants dans la rue adjacente, les étouffant par l'odeur nauséabonde et la terre gronda en opposition totale au calme de cette nuit d'automne estivale.

Alanna s'en fichait.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance

**Tel était le prix pour survivre.**

* * *

_« Le 23 septembre 2011, vit l'incendie d'un entrepôt au sud de San Franscico prendre de l'ampleur et brûlé la totalité de la rue où se trouvait cet entrepôt._

_Si la ville côtière est habitué aux incendies, souvenez-vous la canicule de l'année dernière qui dévasta la moitié des plantations en produisant l'un des feux les plus destructeur des dix dernières années,celui dont nous parlons a été engendrée par mains d'hommes. En effet, John, nous qui sommes en direct de la chaîne de Fox News pouvons vous décrire ce que, une fois le feu contrôlé, la scène de crime nous laissa voir. Une vingtaine de corps calcinés dont la moitié n'étaient que de jeunes étudiants. Le médecin légiste n'a pas encore commencé l'autopsie ni déterminer l'identité des victimes, néanmoins la rapide observation dont il a fait preuve nous montre que tout les étudiants ont étaient égorgés ou mutiler atrocement._

_L'autre partie à sembler être victime d'une combustion spontanée. L'inquiétude règne à présent, John, tout le monde se bousculant pour connaître le nom des malheureuses victimes. Cependant la question à se poser reste toujours : __**Qui**__ à perpétrer ces atrocités ? »._

* * *

**Suite ou pas suite ?**


	2. 0 Qui dit sang, dit vampires

**Je suis trop fière de moi !**

**C'est bon, j'ai réussi à vous pondre un autre chapitre en un temps record. Ah, inspiration quand tu nous tiens ! **

**Enfin bref, merci immortelle42 pour ta review. Et oui, j'espère ne pas te perdre en chemin. Comme le prouve ce chapitre, et ceux qui vont le suivre, je suis friande de détails. Cela peut être un avantage comme un désavantage. Et mes chapitres sont énormes - dans la taille et le contenu-. L'intrigue va donc avancé lentement (je préfère cela que de bacler mon travail, je veux que tout soit propre et beau, oui je suis perfectionniste !)**

**Je balance beaucoup d'informations, de mon crû, et ne vous explique pas forcément ce que c'est. Comme le passé un peu trouble de notre héroïne, dont la chronologie est un véritable braquemart. Cependant cela vous oblige à être davantage attentifs et à enregistrer les petits détails, qui plus tard donneront tous leur sens. Je vous assure que rien n'est laissé au hasard.**

**Alors trêve de bavardage, voici la suite. N'hésitez pas en cas d'incompréhension à me demander d'éclaircir certains points ! Je le ferais dans la mesure du possible !**

**Le disclaimer est au prologue et j'attends impatiemment votre avis !**

_Conseil :__ A lire tout en écoutant Going to Hell de The Pretty Reckless. Une chanson qui donne assurément envie de bouger et qui illustre parfaitement ce qui se produit dans ce chapitre !_

* * *

**0.**

**« Qui dit sang, dit vampires...ou autres mochetés du genre. »,**

_Penthésilée, Tria Reyna __du clan Thronnos Niroin_

_18 months later_

**J**e n'ai pas de véhicule. Pas de motos. Ni de bicyclette. Même pas l'élémentaire rollers que chaque père offrirait à son enfant avec les avis sur combien « les protections dans la vie c'est important, chérie » qui vont de pairs.

Non je n'ai pas eu cet insigne honneur.

À la place, le destin farceur, m'avait garni d'un père adoptif alcoolique brutal et d'une mère certes aimante mais incapable de résister à son poivrot d'époux. J'en venais presque à regretter le dispensaire catholique qui m'avait recueillie bébé.

Presque. Je n'oubliais pas la méchanceté des enfants et le manque de nourriture constant. Quitte à mourir, je préfère le ventre plein.

J'aurais tout de même préférée avoir un père mécano. Rosie, une fille – la_ puta_\- de mon lycée défavorisé, avait appris à conduire à treize ans grâce à son _padre._

Cela m'aurait évité l'inconvénient de salir mon dernier tee-shirt propre et d'user jusqu'à la trame mes Rangers, sous la cadence quasi-militaire que je m'étais imposée.

C'est bien ma veine.

Haletante, je me poste devant la façade de grès, mon ventre décidé à jouer aux montagnes russes.

Pas bon ça.

Mettant ça sur le compte du repas pas frais de la veille pris à un énième hôtel glauque, j'escalade promptement les marches de l'entrée, décidé à tirer ça au clair.

Je suis une sorcière. Mes pressentiments ne sont donc pas à prendre à la légère...surtout si on prends connaissance de mon ascendance.

Et je l'ai appris à mes dépends, à ceux de ma sœur et d'autres personnes qui comptaient pour moi : ne pas négliger son instinct.

Je frappe à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

\- Sarah ? Charley ? Héohh, les filles !

Je retente ma chance, avec beaucoup plus de force cette fois.

La porte s'entrouvre d'elle-même.

_Et merde._

Ma Conscience émet un son réprobateur et me force à continuer mon chemin, tandis que mon instinct me hurle de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, soutenu en cela par les hauts le cœur qui me tordent furieusement l'estomac.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à - ma foi !- m'enfuir avec une détermination jamais trouvé sur ce vaste monde que déjà, je pousse la porte et entre.  
_Madre dios !_

Le premier élément qui me vient est : le sang. Des traînées de sang macule le beige des murs, comme si une personne avait tenté de s'accrocher à la première surface venue, alors qu'une autre la tirait pour la...la quoi ?

_Oui, quoi Alanna ?_

Il est préférable que j'arrête le fil de ma réflexion, là.

Je suis les marbrures sur le mur, les lattes de bois, imbibées de sang couine sous mes pas, alors que mon odorat surdéveloppé me fait parvenir la forte odeur de peur, de colère, de vampires et de sang...

Hop, hop, hop, cinq secondes..._des vampires ?!_

_Merde, merde, merde, MERDE !_

En même temps, me susurra ma Conscience, quel autre créature pourrait s'attaquer à des semis ?

C'est ainsi que l'on nomme les individus ayant comme père/mère des garous mais qui ne sont eux-mêmes que des humains.

Sarah et Charley sont des semis et comme un certains nombre d'individus de cette caste, elles aident les garous lors de la pleine lune.

La pleine lune sera, peu ou prou, pour une semaine. Je suis venue à l'avance comme convenu, dans l'hypothèse où j'aurais dû « chercher ce crétin avant qu'il ne se transforme sur le bas côté ! », le dernier mois étant un récent exemple du caractère quelques peu lunatique de notre lycanthrope national, j'ai nommé Ray.

J'eus une grimace en me remémorant la catastrophe que nous avions évité lui et moi: les effets d'une pleine lune me touche tout autant, si ce n'est plus, que le pécore poilu et hurlant à la lune qui passait par là.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était plus au programme, je songe en fixant avec un détachement monstrueux les corps sanguinolents à la face horrifiées des deux filles.

Une blonde aux yeux délavés et une noire de peau.

Je ne les connaissais pas vraiment, Ray plus que moi, mais cela justifie-il mon indifférence complet face à leur mort sauvage ?

Apparemment oui.

Le délitement de mon humanité me faisait trembler d'horreur. Ressemblerais-je à Bree, d'ici quelques mois ?

Une foule de souvenirs défonça le portillon de mon esprit qui explosa sous la poussée gigantesque. Je serre les dents.

_Non !_ _Jamais_.

Je renifle autour de moi, le nez en l'air, en quête de davantage d'indice.

La présence du vampire était plus présente dans la cuisine et le salon, sûrement là où il a pourchassé l'une des deux. L'autre à tenter de s'enfuir, remarquais-je en suivant les sillons de sang qui pointait vers la vérandas. Sans réussir au vu du résultat. Je m'arrête net, les pupilles dilatées. Je renifle avec plus d'insistance.

Une autre odeur. Le fumet typique d'un loup combiné à celle d'un vampire, plus âgé que le premier – suffisait de sentir la légère senteur de camphre qui me donnait constamment l'envie d'éternuer-..._deux vampires et un loup ?!_

Non. Impossible.

Un lycan qui tuerait une humaine ? Oui, possible. Mais pas en faisant équipe avec un _strigoï !_ Alors avec deux !

_Tu n'en sais rien, Alanna. Tu n'étais pas dans leur tête lorsque ça s'est produit. Et puis depuis le temps, tu devrais te faire à l'idée que dans ce monde rien n'est impossible._

Ma Conscience marquait un point.

N'empêche que je ne peux peut-être pas être dans leur tête, il me restait toujours la possibilité de _voir_.

Je pose ma main, non sans répugnance, sur la joue du cadavre de la blonde.

_« Il est mignon. Yeux bleus, blonds. Grand et musclé. Aura dangereuse. Méfiance. Reculer d'un pas. Non !_

_Vague, flou, l'impression d'avoir ingérer un paquet entier de Rohypnol, l'impression de n'être qu'une simple spectatrice, une spectatrice consentante du mal qu'il lui arrivera._

_Entre. Non !_

_Elle veut crier qu'on la manipule, crier que ce n'est pas elle, appeler Ray ou n'importe lequel des garous qu'elles aident. En vain._

_Charley va mourir par sa faute._

_Elle se retourne, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'évanouit alors qu'elle lui demande qui la suit, son regard s'attarde sur les larmes qui dévale ses joues, son air coupable et surtout, la poigne de cheveux que le vampire tire._

_Non !_

_L e sang, beaucoup, elle pleure, non je vous en supplie !, tue-là rapidement, pitié, pitié !, celle-là lentement...je t'attends dans la voiture !_

_NON ! »_

Une main qui s'abat durement sur mon épaule, me fait rompre le lien. Je sursaute brusquement.

\- Regarde, Alaric qui on a là ?, dit une voix qui pue la raillerie et la suffisance à des miles à la ronde. Une nécrophile !

\- Va dire ça à ta copine la sangsue, je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait la nouvelle, persiflais-je encore groggy.

Je ne me suis pas tout à fait remise de l'effet produit par ma vision, je n'ai pas eu le temps de contrôler ce que j'allais dire. Je ne les avais même pas entendus. Pourtant mon esprit, entraîné à repérer les odeurs suspects pour ce qu'elles étaient, avait pris le relais avant que je ne puisse protester.

Le sang se mit à bouillir dans mes veines.

Un mot. Deux syllabes. Sept lettres.

_Vampire._

_C'est fou comme un petit mot peut vous mettre dans tout vos états..._

Je lui sautais dessus, folle de rage.

* * *

Il me renvoya mon coup de poing à l'estomac puis me jeta à travers la pièce.

J'allai dire bonjour au mur.

\- Damon..., prévint son acolyte...Aladic, Alirac ou je sais pas trop, bref, l'enculé de service.

Il ne voit pas que j'essaie de tuer l'autre vicieux à longues dents ? Qu'il fasse la queue !

Je me relevais, mais prise par mon instinct meurtrier, je me ramasse sur moi-même.

Personne de sensée ne chercherait des noises à une garou aussi prêt du stade lunaire. Même si c'était elle qui avez donné le premier coup.

Sans aucun respect pour la maison des mortes, je le taclais, évitais le poing rageur qui allait s'écraser sur ma colonne vertébrale, mais il attrape la natte que forme mes longs cheveux roux, en réponse je le frappe aux couilles. De toute ma force. Et ça fait beaucoup.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, un élan de compassion me traverse...avant qu'il n'attrape ma cheville pour me faire perdre l'équilibre, tout en m'injuriant.

J'en fais de même de mon côté et lui écrase la figure sous ma lourde botte contreplaqué d'argent brut.

C'est avec un plaisir malsain que je vois des volutes de fumées se dégageaient du contact prolongé.

Crève, connard !

Je pris son cou dans l'une de mes mains – celle qui n'était pas occupé à le rendre chauve- et allait lui faire payer mon arcade sourcilière explosé, la poignée de cheveux perdue, mon épaule déboîtée et mes côtes endolories, en lui cassant la nuque lorsqu'une explosion de douleur suivit d'un bruit de détonation me fit abandonner mon projet.

Plier en deux, je constate que l'autre enculé m'avait troué le cuir d'une chevrotine.

Le vampire avait reçu le même traitement, au vue de ses cris.

\- La ferme, tafiotte, grommelais-je. On s'entend plus penser !

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la tafiotte ?

\- Non et je m'en TAPE !(Tout en épiant le moindre geste brusque, j'enfonçais mon doigt dans le cratère qu'avait causé la balle, c'est qu'elle tenait, la salope!) Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Vous que faisiez-vous là ?

\- Amie de la famille. Et vous ?

Non. Je n'en démords pas.

\- On sait maintenant pourquoi il est venue ici !, s'exclama alors l'autre en m'ignorant royalement.

\- Vous avez le choix, intervins-je calmement même si je savais que la lueur jaunâtre de mon regard ne trompait personne, soit vous me dîtes _gentiment_ ce que vous fabriquait ici, soit je vous force à me le dire. Au choix.

Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard. Je siffle. Ils me regardent et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en remarquant la marque de mes bottines sur sa figure.

Le vampire était plutôt bien fait de sa personne, en toute impartialité. Cheveux ébène entourant deux orbes d'un bleu opalin agrémenté d'un visage charmeur lorsqu'il souriait, silhouette svelte, il avait tout pour plaire. Sa physionomie s'était assombri, normal vu qu'on s'est bien frités, et il aurait pu être effrayant si je n'avais pas côtoyé des personnes autrement plus angoissante et puissante.

_Petite frappe._

\- Nous étions curieux ?, dit l'air de rien le vampire. Et il pensait que j'allais le croire ?!

Ah, la bonne blague. Je hausse un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Ah !( Je leur souris niaisement:) C'est donc pour _ça_ que vous vous êtes introduits par effraction dans une propriété privée : par curiosité ! Mais de quoi ? Des lampes de chevet et de la déco ? Du hachoir, peut-être ?

\- La porte était ouverte, spécifia le vampire.

Mon visage se ferma.

\- Me prenait pas pour une conne ! Alors la sangsue et le mec humain au nom louche, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Ils clignèrent tout les deux des paupières. Je sais ! Ils font partie d'une secte !

\- Un ami de la famille du meurtrier.

\- Idem.

\- Et toi, tu es quoi ?, embraya-t-il en espérant sûrement que mon cerveau ait glissé sur l'information intéressante de la phrase proférait sans reprendre son souffle.

Rêve.

\- Renifle et devine.

\- Je suis quelqu'un de civilisé, moi.

\- Quel dommage, et moi qui croyais avoir trouvé l'âme sœur !, m'exclamais-je faussement dépitée.

Aladic, mieux vaut ça qu'au dernier surnom, fixait notre échange comme s'il venait de découvrir la recette miracle de l'immortalité, sans avoir à devenir un noctambule.

\- Le nom du meurtrier et son adresse, le numéro de sa carte bancaire et sociale tant qu'on y est.

\- Les femmes d'abord, releva sans se démonter le vamp's.

\- Après m'avoir tabassé, rêve tant que tu peux.

\- Tu m'as sauté dessus, s'il ne s'était pas mêlé de ce qui ne le concernait pas je t'aurais bouffé et on serait peinards !

\- Que de malheur pour un cœur si pur, gloussai-je. Arrête je vais pleurer. Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, pauvre tâche !

_BANG !_

Le bruit me surprit tellement que mon cœur rata un battement, de même que je sursautais de concert avec l'autre.

Un bout du plafond rendit l'âme et alla chutait dans un bruit sourd au sol. Je fixais l'humain, la carabine à la main. Mais quel malade !

\- Ça suffit, tonna-t-il justement...Arilac c'est ça ?, Je pense que nous pouvons déterminer une entente sans s'arracher la gorge.

\- Ça, ça reste à voir !, dîmnes-nous en chœur le vampire et moi.

Échange de regards assassins.

\- Ou sinon, nous restons chacun campés sur nos positions et la confrontation durera jusqu'au coucher du soleil. À vous de voir... ( Se tournant vers la sangsue, il ajoute :) Je croyais que tu voulais voir Elena pour sa fête, Damon ?

Celui-ci grommela quelque chose et je pris un malin plaisir à voir sa tronche déconfite. Je ne sais pas qui est cette Elena, peut-être sa sœur ou peut-être sa petite-amie ?, mais je la plaignais. Pauvre petite.

Je ne savais pas encore que mon avis sur la question allait radicalement changé lorsque nous nous rencontrerons pour la première fois.

* * *

**Faites péter les reviews !**


	3. 1 Aménagement

**Soyons efficace et rapide, je suis trop crevée pour faire autrement. Donc la suite. Réponses aux reviews, dont je remercie leurs rédacteurs à l'avance, en fin de chapitre, et pour ceux que ça intéresserait, une date au prochain chapitre. Je vous préviendrais lorsque le Rated sera différent et la présence imminente de lemon ou non. En attendant vous trouverez dans chaque chapitre de mon histoire des jurons, puisque mon héroïne est quelqu'un qui s'adonne à cette activité : cracher des jurons.**

**_Le Disclaimer est au premier chapitre pour ceux q_****_ue ça intéresse._**

**_Oh, et je remercie ma chère Sarah pour avoir eue la patience de corriger ce chapitre ;-)_**

* * *

**_Rappel vocabulaire :_**

**_ Niroin: Une Niroin est une sorcière de guerre qui contrôle les éléments et qui est une gardienne de la déesse _Amaremnymesineïn_. Elles sont considérées comme une légende par la plupart des communautés surnaturelles qui raconte cette histoire à leurs enfants dans le but de les effrayer. Une sorte de croquemitaine surnaturelle._**

**_Reyna : La Reyna est leur reine. La plus puissante d'entre elles. Généralement, elles naissent toutes d'une même lignée qui tiendrait ses origines de la Déesse elle-même._**

* * *

_Playlist:__ A lire tout en écoutant « Wake Me Up », d'Avicii_

* * *

**1.**

**« Ne cherchez pas le passé, ne cherchez pas le futur le passé est évanoui, le futur n'est pas encore advenu mais observez cet objet qui est maintenant »,**

_ Bouddha, Carpe Diem._

_Tac, tac, tac._

La ville est petite. Perdu dans le trou du cul du monde moderne, est ma seconde observation.

Mystic Falls.

Ma lèvre s'ourla en une grimace de dégoût : si je n'aimais déjà pas le nom de cette ville, qu'est-ce que ce sera d'y vivre ?

Je repoussai cette question loin de moi, le temps que je pouvais.

Le bus est rempli de gens. Troisième constatation.

_Tac, tac, tac._

Profondément agaçée de ma propre hyperactivité, je bloquais la main qui s'acharnait contre la vitre crasseuse de l'automobile sous mon fessier.

J'inspire profondément.

Raison de ma fébrilité ?

La lune sera entière dans quatre jours. Plus ce moment du calendrier lunaire approche, plus la puissance des instincts primaires associés à ma nature profonde accroit.

Je deviens nerveuse. Le premier humain qui m'effleure, à peine, devient _appétissant_, le fumet de n'importe quel **coeur-battant** me fait tressaillir, rêver de faire craquer la peau douce sous mes mâchoires hypersensible de garou.

Oh parlons-en de mes envies de garou. Un garou, quelque soit son espèce, a faim. De chair fraîche comme de sexe. Voir les deux en même temps.

Seize mois d'abstinence, ça faisait beaucoup. Trop.

Je me souviens encore de la dernière pleine lune...j'avais dû m'attacher avec des menottes d'argent à mon radiateur, me ligoter avec des liens du même matériau badigeonné d'_aconit vulperia_.

Ô joie.

À fleur de peau, donc, il me faut peu, là, pour sauter sur le premier des mecs potables qui sortirait du véhicule, quitte à être embarqué plus tard pour exhibitionnisme.

Et bien évidemment, mes pouvoirs ! _Putain _de pouvoirs qui réagissaient à mes _putains _d'émotions !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ma débile de mère en écartant les cuisses pour mon salaud de père, hein ?

Z'aurait pas pu y réfléchir à deux fois avant de passer à l'acte ? Rhoo c'est pas vrai !

Le regard fixe posé sur moi de mon voisin me força à me détourner de la contemplation de mon futur lieu d'habitation (oui, je cache bien ma joie) et c'est en haussant un sourcil insolent que je lui demande en langage des yeux de me foutre gentiment la paix. Merci bien.

Le bus s'arrête sur cette note si trépidante, dans un grincement sonore de pneus. Un frisson me parcourt.

J'ai beau être une garou, à la peau dure, sensible à l'extrême ces derniers temps aussi, un accident sur ce vieux rafiot ne doit pas s'apparenter à une balade sur bord de mer chez mémé...

Les portes coulissent que déjà j'enjambe mon compartiment et me rue vers la sortie avant que la cinquantaine de crétins ne fassent de même.

Les contacts physiques tout de suite, très peu pour moi. Ça risquerait de tout foutre en l'air et ça, non.

L'air caresse ma peau moite de sueur, mon tee-shirt pas tout frais , le short en toile et les rangers de dernière nécessité.

J'accepte la fraîcheur de la nuit avec gratitude. Enfin !

Je marche d'un bon pas sur le bas-côté de la rue, sans prendre garde du peu de regard qui me suivait. Depuis le temps, j'aie l'habitude.

Le statut de garou vous fait acquérir un sex appeal égal à votre hiérarchie dans la meute.

Un Alpha, qu'importe son apparence physique, est par définition irrésistible.

J'en avais rencontré deux ou trois, et en plus de ce charisme dû à leur position ils étaient bien foutue. Ah ça oui. Tellement qu'à leur souvenir je me sens frémir.

Chienne de vie.

Non pas que j'ai à me plaindre. Je n'ai pas la taille d'un mannequin, ni le tour de hanche qui va avec, certes.

Menue et svelte, ventre plat musclé, fesses rebondies, je n'avais pas de longues jambes à faire baver n'importe quel homme, mais ma poitrine plantureuse accaparait leur intention suffisamment de temps pour que je leur enfonce un pieu dans le cœur en ce qui concerne les vampires.

Un cou de cygne, une blancheur d'albâtre, une cascade de cheveux blonds vénitiens tenant davantage du roux que du blond et des yeux d'or, mon visage en forme de cœur et mes fines lèvres terminaient de ravir les yeux.

Je suis magnifique lorsque je me tais.

Beaucoup moins lorsque je l'ouvre. Et ma vie affective s'en est vu frappé.

Je haussais les épaules, dans mes pensées, rien à foutre de ce qu'ils pensent. Peuvent toujours aller cultiver les _flores del Diablo*_ ça leur fera les pieds !

Mes pas me menèrent au centre du bruit de ce patelin miteux : le Mystic Grill.

Ma bouche se tordit lorsque je me fis la réflexion qu'il y avait beaucoup de « Mystic » ici. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un _Mystic Shop _et des _Mystic Toilettes_, et nous voilà bien garnis !

Je me plains, je me plains, n'empêche que j'avais déjà vu pire.

Devanture standard, bois pas trop usée, enseigne aux néons brillant d'un jaune pipi vulgaire – à mon sens-, le bar semblait rassemblé toutes les âmes en peine de ce village.

Sûrement le seul lieu culturel de l'endroit, me suis-je faite la réflexion en serrant mes lèvres de dégoût.

Un bar pour une population d'un millier de péquenaud, le samedi soir, moment où l'on s'ennuie à souhait face à notre poste de télé à fixer une rediffusion de _Friends._

Bref, ça sent le vécu tout ça...

Je retiens ma respiration lorsque mon odorat surdéveloppé me fait parvenir une multitude de fragrance que j'aurais préféré ne pas sentir.

Des vampires, des loup-garous, des sorcières, des ados en chaleur et de rares adultes moroses qui picolent, éparpillés en grappe dans la vaste salle tout en bois dans une réplique des années 70, avec les percées du rock et du grunge en sourdine. Vive Pearl Jam !

Sur le côté, je remarquais le jukebox qui braillai d'une voix de métal – qui tuait et mes tympans et la chanson- de Pat Baenatar, _Heartbreaker_.

Haut les guitares et les soutifs !

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je n'ai pas vu pire. Jamais.

Nonchalamment et peut-être légèrement recroquevillée par la déception, je m'affalais à moitié sur le comptoir, où un blondinet plutôt mignon astiquait consciencieusement une choppe. C'est qu'il tenait à son salaire, le petiot !

Mon regard parcourut rapidement la salle. Pas beaucoup de personnel, apparemment, je peux donc tenter ma chance. Mmouais, demain peut-être.

Surtout que la chambre que je loue ne va pas se payer par la bonté du Saint Esprit.

_Tu pourrais hypnotiser le propriétaire et te filer la réserve de scotch qu'il a caché dans sa remise, le vicieux._

Non, la parité tu connais ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un avantage sur ces péteux que je dois pour autant en user comme bon me semble !

_Tu l'as pourtant utiliser sur l'administratrice de « Mystic High School », _renchérit la voix vicieuse de ma Conscience.

Obligé, je pense, sinon comment aurais-tu voulu que je rentre dans un lycée en tant qu'étudiante du haut de mes vingt deux ans et de mon master d'archéologie, hmm ?

_En attendant, certains ne s'en prive pas,_ susurre-t-elle mauvaise, _regarde le brun._

Je ne tourne même pas mon regard dans la direction chuchoté. Pas la peine. J'ai déjà remarqué le gland vampirique de l'avant-veille, tout occupé à sucer le sang d'une pimbêche peroxyder qui aurait dû écouter ses parents lorsqu'ils lui serinaient, petite, de ne pas taper la discut' avec des inconnus.

D'autant plus si l'inconnu en question a des canines plus longues que la moyenne autorisée...

L'arôme du sang me piqua davantage le nez lorsqu'il passa à sa seconde victime. Mais c'est qu'il était déchaîné, le papy !

\- Ce sera quoi pour la demoiselle ?, demanda le blondinet en question, me sortant de ma prière meurtrière.

Un pichet de gnôle, une batte et un pieu. Ma première pensée.

Pourquoi ?

Boire, écraser de la cervelle, perforer un cœur. Pas la peine que je vous précise lequel, je pense que depuis le temps c'est déjà imprimé.

À la limite, me dis-je, je pourrais me contenter de la batte. J'ai toujours fait un malheur au baseball !

Je braquais mon étrange regard sur lui. Il eût un léger redressement du buste. Mouvement de recul.

Était-ce la couleur insolite de mes pupilles ou bien la rage folle qui s'y reflétait ?

Je pencherais plutôt pour le premier, au vu de sa difficulté à détacher son regard du mien. Pff, il a un vampire qui se sert au buffet, seulement à dix centimètres de lui et c'est mes yeux qui l'étonnent autant ?

Attends de me voir me transformé, mon bichet..., je pense railleuse.

\- Un Soleil, demandais-je.

Il s'était reprit à l'instant où mon regard s'était détournée de sa silhouette massive de footballeur.

La boisson pour être connue comme la plus forte, vous donnait l'impression d'avaler du feu liquide.

Je cautérisais mon œsophage pour le cas échéant, me dis-je en envoyant une œillade dédaigneuse au vamp's. Qui avait déserter sa place. Comme de bien entendue !

\- Comme on se retrouve, nécrophile de mes rêves, dit une voix narquoise à mon oreille.

Ni une ni deux, je m'éloigne du cadavre ambulant. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait, le vieux schnoque ?

\- T'avoir rencontré une fois est bien suffisant, sac à merde, si en plus je suis obligée de te supporter en me bourrant la gueule !

Le shot arriva peu de temps après alors que nous nous affrontions du regard. Je bénis le panthéon slave avec une ferveur inégalée. Le temps que ça dure...

\- Que nous vaut ta venue dans notre modeste village ?, dit-il en s'accoudant nonchalamment au comptoir.

Le sans-gêne avec lequel il m'avait accosté fit instantanément bouillir le sang dans mes veines.

Puis, la voix ténue de la logique me souffla qu'il ne le ferait pas s'il savait qui j'étais et ce que j'étais capable de faire.

\- Celle de Dame je t'emmerde qui à rencontrer Monsieur je vais te buter, grognais-je tout sauf sympathique.

\- Bouddha se retourne sur son paillasson, Anakin, rétorqua-t-il très sérieux.

...Ou pas. À le voir, il aurait beau savoir que je suis une tigresse garou de deux mètres et demi au garrot aussi agile qu'un chat, doublée d'une Niroin sociopathe, que ça l'empêcherait pas de m'emmerder, voir même à tenter de me tuer.

La bonne blague !

Je m'enfilais mon shot cul-sec, en espérant qu'il serait suffisamment fort pour diluer mes sens quelques temps, histoire d'oublier la sangsue à mes côtés qui réveillait mes instincts les plus noires.

Au lieu de l'égorger comme aurait eu tendance à le faire l'ancienne Alana, je fis signe au serveur de me resservir la même chose.

Tant qu'à être dépressive, autant l'être bourré : plus de chance de ne plus s'en souvenir le lendemain.

\- Donc, pourquoi Klaus aurait-il appeler son caniche de garde ?, reprit-il de plus en plus cynique.

Et par définition de moins en moins agréable. De toutes façons les vampires étaient connus pour leur régime alimentaire et leur manière déviante de penser, par pour leur chaleur lors d'un échange inter-espèce qui allait rapidement s'achever en pugilat.

_Son caniche de garde ? Caniche ! Et c'est la momie hémophile qui me cause ? Et puis qui c'est ce Klaus ?_

Je lui renvoyais son regard d'un air vide. La meilleure défense contre l'ignorance c'est la comédie.

Tu ne sais pas que je ne sais pas, donc je sais. Aucune logique, mais l'argument est là.

\- J'ai appris que votre lycée était du dernier bon goût en Virginie. Comment résister ?, soupirai-je avec mon air le plus ingénu.

Si je ne pouvais plus massacrer ni torturer de vampires, tout particulièrement celui qui se tenait en face de moi, je n'allais pas me gêner pour l'emmerder, et copieusement.

À aucun moment ne me vint à l'esprit l'idée fabuleuse de prendre mes gambettes à mon cou. Que voulez-vous ? Je suis comme ça ! Si merveilleusement à côté de la plaque.

Il plissa les yeux, face à ma réplique. C'était tellement facile de faire chier les gens.

Il se croyait peut-être futfute avec sa coupe en épi qui l'accordait tout à fait au bar rétro, et peut-être que son air charmeur faisait tomber les midinettes et les ménopausées en chaleur, mais moi je voyais très clair dans son attitude.

Je ne suis pas le tact incarné, loin s'en faut, on me reproche souvent mon manque d'empathie – la bonne blague, Ben Laden manque d'empathie en bombardant tout ce qui bouge, je faisais preuve de franchise, nuance- et je ne suis pas très interprétante des sous-entendus n'empêche que là, qu'un vamp's me morde si ce charmant galopin à la chair putride ne venait pas à la pêche aux infos.

Hors, ais-je la tête de la bonne poire de service qui adore se lamenter sur une épaule intéressée de mes déboires passés ?

Définitivement non.

La tension augmenta soudainement entre nous, alors qu'il se relevait, les muscles tendues. Ah ?

\- Soyons clair, si tu dégaine, je te mords. Les morsures d'un garou ça pique, non ?

Alana- 1. Vampire à la coupe d'épi ridicule, communément appelé "sac à merde"- 0.

Il se figea. Enfin.

Hélas, trois fois hélas, cela ne dura pas.

\- Soyons clair, répéta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ces ados bourré d'hormone en pleine crise de fangirlisme, préviens ton maître que je n'hésiterais pas à rappliquer si la jolie petite louve qu'il m'a envoyé s'avisait à nous couper l'herbe sous les pieds. Je lui enverrais des bouts de son corps pour preuve de ma bonne foi.

Il y eut un silence. Un ange passa avant que toute sa famille, les amis et la famille des amis de l'ange ne décident d'y passer. Je me contentai de le regarder droit dans les yeux, en me demandant : c'est à ce moment que je suis sensée hurler ma peur, me mettre à genoux et lui vouer une ferveur inconditionnelle ? Nan parce que là, vu comment c'était parti, on était mal barré !

Il me rendit mon regard.

Un partout, balle au centre.

\- Renseigne-toi avant de me menacer, vampire, lui répondis-je calmement en posant mon verre sur le comptoir. Je remarquais au passage qu'il était bien plus propre qu'il en avait l'air. Comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses.

_Oui mais pas là,_me susurra cette même voix qui venait du fond de mes tripes et qui m'avait sortie de plus d'une emmerde. _Cette fois, il te menace. Personne ne menace une Traqueuse. Une menace est une insulte à notre pouvoir. Cela le met en doute. Et les insultes de ce genre méritent la mort de celui qui le profère. Tue-le._

_Tue-le._

_Tue-le._

J'étais à _ça. _De tuer ce crétin dessécher, vraiment à ça. Enfermé donc un alcoolique vingt ans après sa rémission dans une cave avec les meilleurs crû que cette terre n'ai jamais porté. Généralement, toujours avec cette même arrogance qui n'était pas uniquement spécifique à l'Homo Sapiens – dommage, d'ailleurs- il pensait qu'il était guérit, qu'il pouvait gérer s'il voyait un poteau se prendre une lampée de whisky pour l'anniv' de tantine, oui il pensait. Mais il ne l'était pas. Son addiction lui était toujours collée à la peau, cette addiction portait l'odeur de ses vêtements et l'air qu'il respirait, elle planait non loin de sa conscience le laissant en paix le temps d'un moment, celui de se ramasser sur elle-même pour foncer droit sur la cible démunie qu'il était. Et s'il voulait s'en débarrasser, de cette _foutue _addiction qui lui rongeait le corps et l'esprit, il devait arrêter de respirer. Mais arrêter de la respirer serait se tuer, tout bonnement. La faim causé par une dépendance omnisciente, valait-elle la mort ? L'homme enfermé dans la cave s'en rendait bien compte maintenant. Mais comment faire pour cesser ?

La comparaison n'était pas de première main, je vous l'accorde, il n'empêche que c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ma situation. Et elle la représentait plutôt bien sur le moment. Cette petite voix insidieuse dans ma tête réclamait le sang, mes membres noués demandaient la libération tant attendus depuis maintenant deux ans.

Je voulais _tuer. _Tout de suite et _maintenant !_

Et lui, il était là. Ce sale vampire me regardait de toute sa hauteur, ce qui n'était pas difficile au vu de mon mètre soixante, en souriant narquoisement, comme s'il était convaincu d'avoir une quelconque ascendance sur moi.

_Sur moi ! Ahahahahahahahahaha !_

Je n'avais _rien_ ni _personne_. Je pourrais faire souffrir tout ceux qu'il chérit et le forcer à regarder sans qu'aucune émotion ne me traverse, leur faire pousser des pieds et des jambes de plus puis les couper, les forcer à se torturer entre eux, bref, les idées ne manquaient pas.

Lui par contre ne pourrait me faire absolument rien. Personne ne dépendait de moi et je ne dépendais de personne. Malgré les inconvénients, une vie de solitaire avait du bon lorsque vos ennemis se rendaient compte qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de pression contre vous.

En tout cas, presque. Je n'étais pas suffisamment idiote pour me sentir invincible et totalement hors de danger.

La colère bouillonnait sans autre raison que la tête qui se trouvait à une dizaine de centimètres ne me revenait pas.

Génial, je faisais dans de la discrimination.  
_Tu pourrais tous les tuer. Arracher leur peau de tes mâchoires. Te repaître de leur peur, la sucer et l'avaler. Tu pourrais tous les baiser, et ils t'aideraient..._

Je serrais les mâchoires avec tant de force que le goût de fer caractéristique du sang me remplit la bouche. La voix qui venait de me susurrer à l'oreille n'était pas celle de ma Conscience mais celle de ma bête. Assoiffée et affamée, elle tentait par tous les moyens de trouver une percée dans mes défenses psychique pour prendre le contrôle.

Cette simple remarque qui voletait paresseusement dans un coin reculé de mon esprit me permit pourtant de me reprendre.

Je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais pensé au moment où la bulle de silence qui m'avait entouré lors de mes réflexions...sanglantes, explosa.

Les sons me revinrent en même temps que je clignais des yeux, abrutie de fatigue. Ainsi, je remarquais qu'il passait à présent de l'AC/DC et que le bar s'emplissait davantage de jeunots en chaleur.

_En chaleur, tiens..._

Cette fois-ci, je secouais la tête, sans détacher pour autant mon regard du vampire, qui me fixait quant à lui pensivement.

Non, il fallait que je me concentre sur le moment présent. _Pas de distractions_, me serinais-je.

Uh, pour ne pas avoir de distraction il fallait déjà que je m'éloigne d'ici. Et tout particulièrement de lui.

Je rouvris les yeux et plantais mon regard, qui devait sûrement avoir la couleur du cuivre en ce moment, dans le sien, toujours du même bleu pur. C'est ainsi que je remarquais que nous étions tellement proche l'un de l'autre que sa respiration effleurait mes lèvres et inversement. L'état de colère et de trouble dans lequel j'étais était tellement grand que je le remarquais à peine toute occupé dans la tâche à articuler distinctement – au lieu de tout bonnement sortir les griffes et grogner :

\- J'ignore qui est ce Klaus, et j'ignore ce qui se déroule dans cette bourgade miteuse mais je vais te donner à mon tour un petit conseil.

Je savais qu'en perdant ces inflexions chantante ma voix avait reprit l'accent rêche et froid de mon pays natal. Rien à foutre.

Je suis quelqu'un de dangereux. Il fallait enfin qu'il imprime ce que j'étais . C'est-à-dire une force avec laquelle il fallait compter.

Je ne bougerais pas de cette bourgade. Point.

Malgré la dangerosité ambiante et l'ennui mortelle qu'elle paraissait davantage exsuder à chaque seconde, Mystic Falls demeurait le coin de ville le plus sûr en ces temps troubles. En tout cas, pour ma charmante personne.

Non, je ne bougerais pas, j'ai dis !  
Apparemment, le fait que je sois très dangereuse pour tout ceux qui se mettrait en travers de mon chemin et ma résolution nouvelle transparurent dans mon changement d'attitude et le _strigoï**_ le vit, puisque son sourire tomba.

\- Renseigne-toi sur les personnes que tu menaces, vampire. Ce pourrait être relativement intéressant.

Alana-2. Sac à merde-1.

Ce disant, je le plantais là. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait faire des sorties digne d'un film hollywoodien. Et on en profitait autant qu'on pouvait lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Mais même le petit réconfort que cela me procura – en plus de celui qu'il ne m'avait pas suivit, bousillant ainsi ma sortie- ne fut pas suffisant lorsque je me rendis compte que j'allais rester ici. Dans la Monster City...n'oublions pas le Mystic devant !

Pffiou, même mes blagues ne sont plus drôle. Il me fallait _vraiment_ dormir !

En sortant, je me demandais brièvement si cela avait été une bonne idée de venir ici.

Je chassais rapidement mon inquiétude en me disant que ce ne pouvait être pire que ce qui m'attendait si mes ennemis me retrouvaient.

Enfin, je pense...

* * *

**Lexique**

*_Flores del Diablo : _Littéralement les fleurs du Diable. Elles sont nommées ainsi pour leur apparence en spirale rouge vermeil, elle rappelait les sept couches de l'Enfer. De plus, leur suc, loin du blanc cassé habituelle est du plus pur rouge. Les Niroin, spécialistes en poison, s'en servent pour la préparation de sérum de vérité (mélangé à de la pâte de feuilles d'_Aglaonema_ et de diverses autres plantes)...lorsqu'elles se lassent de la torture.

**_Strigoï : _Appartenant au folklore roumain, les strigoï sont des créatures mortes-vivantes. A la base, ils étaient des âmes troublées qui venaient hantées leur proches ou leur meurtrier, même indirect. C'est un revenant au corps physique qui plus tard fut assimilé aux vampire, par le biais de la capacité d'aspirer l'énergie vitale de Dracula. Les Strigoï sont la face adverse, l'ombre des Moroï, le vampire de noble naissance qui est considéré comme un vampire mortel.

* * *

**/Prochain chapitre/**

**Chapitre 2 : Nous sommes tous égaux dans la mort**

**La venue d'une nouvelle menace dans la ville déjà bien mouvementée de Mystic Falls va rendre la vie diffcile à notre Chasseresse préférée !**

_**Le 20 juillet,**__** au grand maximum, je posterais le nouveau chapitre, en patientant ce jour, faites péter les reviews, lol !**_

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Hormis les habitués à qui j'avais personnellement adressé des MP, il me reste à remercier Mayar pour sa review.**

**Je suis heureuse que ma fanfic te plaise, je pense que ce chapitre et ce qui le précède -avec le coin vocabulaire et le lexique du bas, en plus du chapitre en lui-même- t'aidera dans la compréhension de l'intrigue. Je reconnais que ma manière de procéder n'est pas la meilleure, mais je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer parce que sinon, je risquerais de perdre une grosse partie de mon intrigue et ce serait vachement dommage. Après, je comprends le flou que je mets dans ton esprit en ne développant pas forcément mes idées jusqu'aux bout et tu m'en vois désolé.**

**Je te conseille de te créer une adresse sur , histoire que je puisses répondre à tes questions pour que tu sois moins dans le vague. Ne t'inquiète pas, je tenterais d'être la plus limpide possible sans pour autant empiéter sur le suspens de mon histoire ;-). Voilà, c'était le moment pub ! Avoues, je suis trop forte ! lol**


	4. 2 Nous sommes tous égaux dans la mort

**Saloout mes lecteurs d'amûûûrr !**

**Tout d'abord je voulais dire que...J'AI REUSSIE, yes sir, J'AI REUSSIE !**

**Rares sont les fois où je suis dans les temps alors autant bien savouré...**

**Je tenais par ailleurs à remercier tous les follows et/ou favoris de mon histoire : Merci, les choutes !**

**Quant à mes deux premières et seules revieweuses, Mayar et Immortelle42, merci les filles, je vous adore !**

**Par ailleurs, je vous invite, oui vous derrière vos écrans !, à jeter un coup d'œil -voir plus si affinité- à la fanfic de Mayar "You're Undead To Me".**

**Bonne continuation, sweetheart !**

**En attendant, guys, lisez donc ce que je vous ais pondue avec tant d'amour et d'acharnement lol :-)**

**Je vous attends en bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Rappel vocabulaire :_**

**_Niroin: Une Niroin est une sorcière de guerre qui contrôle les éléments et qui est une gardienne de la déesse _Amaremnymesineïn_. Elles sont considérées comme une légende par la plupart des communautés surnaturelles qui raconte cette histoire à leurs enfants dans le but de les effrayer. Une sorte de croquemitaine surnaturelle._**

**_Reyna : La Reyna est leur reine. La plus puissante d'entre elles. Généralement, elles naissent toutes d'une même lignée qui tiendrait ses origines de la Déesse elle-même._**

* * *

_Conseil : A lire tout en écoutant Requiem for a Dream la bande-son du film du même nom. VRAIMENT ! Allez voir !_

* * *

**2.**

**« Nous sommes tous égaux dans la mort. »**

_ Penthésilée, Tria Reyna du clan des Thronnos Niroin._

Le brouillard s'était levé.

\- Ta mère me déteste, se plaint la jolie blonde, installé côté passager.

\- Je t'en prie, dit le brun légèrement agacé. N'en fais pas tout une histoire.

La dispute couvait entre le couple. Et à chaque fois pour la même raison : les relations familiales.

Rose grogna, relevant brutalement la tête du dossier de son siège. Ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt que le monde se mit à tanguer.

\- Elle m'a insultée tout au long du dîner et tu veux que je n'en fasse pas toute une histoire !?

Elle n'aurait pas dû ingérer autant d'alcools fort, se fit-elle la réflexion en se remémorant la soirée qu'elle venait de vivre.

\- Rose..., soupira-t-il fatigué d'avance.

Le cri strident d'un nourrisson qu'on aurait tirer du sommeil du juste retentit dans l'habitacle confiné de la voiture, interrompant l'homme qui se contenta de soupirer.

\- Tu as réveillé le bébé.

L'accusation était clairement lisible.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, toute velléités de combat abandonnées.

\- Chut, chérie, chut, désolé, murmura-t-elle en se retournant vers sa fille.

Le brouillard s'épaissit soudainement.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais... ?, commença-t-elle. Avant de se retourner et de faire face au spectacle horrible se profilant et de hurler afin de prévenir son compagnon : ALEX, DEVANT !

La voiture freina dans un crissement de pneus. Néanmoins, malgré l'habileté du conducteur, le bruit sourd qui suivit l'arrêt brutale avec en fond sonore le bruit que faisait la tôle qui se froissait, leur apprit que la forme sombre qu'ils avaient percutés et qui avait fendillé le pare-brise, n'était pas un animal.

C'était beaucoup plus gros. Cela avait...forme humaine, se dirent-ils simultanément en se renvoyant le même regard emplit d'appréhension.

La forme roula sur le toit de la voiture et n'y bougea plus, comme le soulignait le craquement peu rassurant du plafond.

\- Alex...

Un souffle angoissé.

Le claquement d'une portière.

\- Je vais vérifier, calme Lysa, la coupa-t-il déjà un pied en dehors de la voiture. Un morceau de brouillard s'introduit dans l'habitacle avant que le brun ne ferme la portière.

En avisant cette portion moelleuse qui commençait à se dissoudre dans l'atmosphère étouffante du 4x4, la jeune femme ne pût réprimer un frisson d'anticipation...

Fermant soigneusement la portière côté conducteur, Alexander Swish avança d'un pas raide vers le capot de son 4x4. D'un rouge pétant, elle semblait la seule touche de couleur dans cet océan de blanc.

_Enfin, la seule..._

Le capot avait été sérieusement emboutie...comme s'ils avaient percuté un arbre ou un bulldozer de plein fouet. Or, ils étaient au milieu d'une grande route. Vide. Alors, comment ?

Un grincement sinistre derrière lui vint rompre le silence surnaturelle -allant même jusqu'à engloutir les cris plaintifs de Lysa-.

Il se retourna. Rien. Il plissa les yeux, fouillant le brouillard de sa vue limité.

Là ! À droite, un autre grincement. Encore derrière lui.

Les poils de de son échine se mirent tous au garde-à-vous.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?!

A peine avait-il achevé sa question que_ quelque chose _l'effleura. Il sursauta.

Son pied suivit du bas de son jean trempèrent dans une substance froide et gluante. Il baissa la tête.

Et à raison.

_Du sang._

Partout, des traînées de cruor maculaient le rouge initial de la voiture pour s'agglomérer en une mare dans laquelle son pied venait allègrement y faire trempette.

D'un bond, il retira son pied dégoulinant. Ses yeux se levèrent d'eux-même, rencontrant un regard mort.

Rouge. Et très humain.

Son souffle se fit tremblant alors que son regard englobait la totalité de la scène macabre.

Une chevelure rousse trempée dans l'hémoglobine qui s'échappait abondamment d'une plaie ouverte, qui laissait voir l'intégralité de sa cage thoracique et même une partie de son cœur.

Le choc lui avait défoncé la poitrine, comprit soudain Alex.

Il eut un haut-le-cœur incontrôlable en remarquant l'hideuse morsure qui balafrait l'intégralité de son cou, en une seconde plaie déchiquetée où s'échappait son sang. Sa tête ne tenait qu'à un bout de cartilage.

Un autre sursaut le secoua en même temps qu'il fut victime d'un troisième effleurement.

IL FAUT PARITR VITE !, lui hurla son instinct.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'une ombre s'abattit sur lui.

**Trop tard, les yeux rouge l'engloutirent.**

* * *

\- _Little bird, little bird fly through my window. Little bird, little bird fly through my window. Little bird, little bird fly through my window. And buy molasses candy.*_, chantonna nerveusement la blonde tout en berçant l'enfant dans son giron.

Loin de la calmer, le nourrisson vagit avec plus de force.

Alex avait toujours été plus fort qu'elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de calmer Elysa. Toujours.

Quinze minutes qu'il les avaient quittés pour vérifier ce qui entravait leur retour chez eux et déjà, elle regrettait qu'il ne soit sortit.  
Débitant tout une série de jurons haut en couleur, elle abaissa la vitre.

\- Alex !

Devant elle, une étendue blancharde s'étendait, silencieuse comme morte.

\- Putain Alex, la petite à faim, RENTRONS !

Sa voix se répercuta sur les murs cotonneux sans pour autant faire apparaître son compagnon. Durant un très court instant, le même mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit et elle dût faire preuve d'un grand self-control -le même qu'elle utilisait pour ne pas sauvagement tué sa belle-mère- pour ne pas hurler.

Quelque chose de malsain circulait dans l'air.

Le cri que poussa sa fille l'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans son raisonnement et ce fut comme si l'enchantement s'était brisé. Beaucoup trop en colère pour saisir le danger que son instinct avait d'ors et déjà détecté, elle sortit du 4x4, Elysa sur la hanche.

Le bébé s'étrangla et se tut au fur et à mesure que les talons de Rose claquait au sol.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Un éclat était visible tout au loin, perçant la brume surnaturelle aussi efficacement qu'un brasier.

_Des phares ?_

Quelque chose l'effleura. Elle sursauta, s'arrêtant soudain dans sa marche.

Lorsqu'_il_ la toucha, ce fut comme si la bulle qui oblitérait ses sens se perçait et sans aucune raison, elle se plia en deux lorsqu'un violent haut-le-cœur la submergea.

Les mains sur les cuisses, ce n'était qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus le bébé dans ses bras. Une angoisse sourde, la prit aux tripes alors qu'elle hurlait à tue-tête le prénom de sa fille et de son compagnon.

Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. La brume malsaine l'entourait, l'emprisonnait. Elle était piégée.

La blonde éplorée ne sût pas combien dura ce jeu de cache-cache malsain, mais il cessa net lorsqu'un nouvel effleurement la fit bondir à plus de deux mètres de son point de départ.

Un autre effleurement. Elle recula d'un pas, alors que la pensée confuse de prendre ses jambes à son cou la caressait.

Son souffle s'étrangla net lorsque son dos s'écrasa contre une surface dure. Une surface tellement froide qu'elle en paraissait brûlante.

Un grognement lui parvint. Elle releva la tête. Déglutit et...hurla.  
Les yeux de son mari, au même titre que ceux de l'enfant qu'il tenait à bout de bras, ce qu'elle y lit, ou plutôt l'absence de sentiment, toute l'horreur de leur expression débloqua un mécanisme dans ses cordes vocales et elle n'hésita guère.

Elle s'époumona. Durant quelques secondes, son cri inhumain retentit tout autour de la brume. Une brume malsaine qui renvoyait en écho le cri qu'elle tenait captive dans sa sphère blanche immatérielle.

Puis, elle s'interrompit dans sa complainte gémissante. Comme cela. Des gargouillements remplacèrent les bruits de sa voix.

**Rouge sang** sur le gris du bitume.

**Grenade** sur blanc de l'immensité.

Du haut du toit, **les mêmes yeux rouges luisaient sinistrement.**

* * *

Lexique

* Comptine anglaise qui relate les aventures d'un petit oiseau. Le titre original est _"Little Bird, Little Bird" _pour ceux que ça intéresse !

"Petit oiseau, petit oiseau, envole-toi par ma fenêtre

Petit oiseau, petit oiseau, envole-toi par ma fenêtre

Petit oiseau, petit oiseau, envole-toi par ma fenêtre

Et achète des bonbons à la mélasse."

* * *

**/!/ Chapitre 3 : La vie est une belle saloperie /!/**

_**Pour le 25 juillet**_

**Et pour vous faire patientez, j'ai décidée de créer une nouvelle rubrique qui se nommera **_"A venir" _**où je mettrais différentes répliques du prochain chapitre !**

* * *

_A venir dans Magie Noire, Cœur Pur :_

_"Ouais. Je sais ce que vous pensez, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Ma vie est une vraie merde jonchée de mort."_

_"Ah, le bonheur de se faire courir par des ados aux hormones encore plus dérégulées que celles d'un garou en rut, le bonheur de se faire piquer son casse-croûte ou de se faire l'ennemie de la reine du bal du printemps, que dis-je, encore mieux quel plaisir peut-être comparé à celui de manger à la table d'ados boutonneux geignant sur la difficulté de se trouver une petite-amie, consolé en cela par leur amis tel une bande de gays à la ramasse." _

_"Tu es en paix avec toi-même. Le bonheur et la sérénité te traverse de part en part, tu ne veux pas tuer ces deux gamines crétines à n'en savoir qu'en faire, ni leur crier dessus toutes les insanités qui te passe par la tête, parce que tu es en PAIX !"_

_"Là, à ce moment précis, mon monde s'écroula."_

* * *

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience. N'oubliez pas qu'il ne vous faut que cinq minutes pour écrire trois lignes qui me réchaufferont vraiment le cœur -en plus de m'aider à m'améliorer !- là où il me faut au moins une heure pour vous écrire un chapitre - même si ce n'est pas pour les reviews mais pour le plaisir, c'est très gratifiant d'en recevoir !- ;-)**

**A pluche ;-)**


	5. 3 La vie est une belle saloperie

**COUCOU !**

**Je n'ai hélas pas beaucoup de temps pour poster ce chapitre, car dans à peine une heure je pars pour le Sud, chez mes grand-parents. Je reviendrais donc le week-end prochain avec un nouveau chapitre ;-)**

**Alors je vais me contenter de faire court et de vous remerciez tous, followers/ favoris/ reviewers !**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience,_ surtout lâchez-vous ne vous gênez pas, j'aimerais entendre ce que vous pensez de ma fanfic. Cela pourait m'aider à l'orienter à l'avenir._**

**QUESTION :**** Je sais que c'est encore loin, mais j'aimerais savoir avec qui verriez-vous Alana : Elijah, Kol, Klaus, Stefan ou Damon ?  
Dites-le-moi ça pourrait m'aidez à me départager !**

* * *

**_Rappel vocabulaire :_**

**_Niroin: Une Niroin est une sorcière de guerre qui contrôle les éléments et qui est une gardienne de la déesse _Amaremnymesineïn_. Elles sont considérées comme une légende par la plupart des communautés surnaturelles qui raconte cette histoire à leurs enfants dans le but de les effrayer. Une sorte de croquemitaine surnaturelle._**

**_Reyna : La Reyna est leur reine. La plus puissante d'entre elles. Généralement, elles naissent toutes d'une même lignée qui tiendrait ses origines de la Déesse elle-même._**

**_Traqueuses : Corps de chasse des Niroin. Impitoyables et particulièrement pugnaces, elles tenaient leurs ordres directement de la Reyna. Le Conseil des Anciennes n'avait don aucun sur elles. A moins d'un bannissement - de Reyna- où alors elles étaient affiliés à la Gardienne des Elements et à la Sygin_ (qui possède les clefs du savoirs, métaphorique, des Niroins)**

* * *

**/!/ INSTANT PUB /!/**

**"You're Undead To Me". By Mayar**

**"L'unique espoir".****By Immortelle42**

**ET MA NOUVELLE FANFIC EN PARTENARIAT AVEC IMMORTELLE42 :**

**" Dhampir Diaries" (fanfic basée sur les deux mondes de TVD et sa dérivée Originals, axée sur Hope Michaelson -la fille de Klaus pour ceux qui n'aurait pas suivit la série- :-)**

* * *

**RESUME DE LA FIC :**

_Les chasseurs de vampires existent. Les chasseurs de garous aussi. On les appelle des "berserk"._

_De même les chasseurs de sorcières prolifèrent davantage à chaque minutes passées sur cette Terre. Ce sont eux qui ont décimés le coven d'Alana Johns à San Fransisco. Dévastée par la trahison de celle qu'elle pensait être son amie et le corps décapité de sa sœur encore à ses pieds, elle réussit à se sauver grâce au talisman de sa famille ancestral, des sorcières intraitable de guerre, les Niroins._

_Quittant précipitamment la S.F et présumée morte dans l'incendie, elle erra, en cavale à travers tous le pays durant pratiquement trois années. _

_Un soir, alors que la pleine lune approche, Alana décide de faire escale dans la maison des semis (individus ayant des parents garou mais n'étant eux-mêmes pas des garous). Elle retrouve la porte ouverte et la maison saccagée, inquiète elle avance dans ses découvertes macabres et alors qu'elle sondait le corps d'une des semis décapitée, un vampire l'interrompit. Ses instincts de chasseresse reprennent le dessus et elle lui envoie une tatane en pleine courge. S'ensuit un combat où les deux adversaires écopèrent tout les deux d'une chevrotine dans l'estomac. Faute d'Alaric qui pensait - et à raison- refroidir les ardeurs de nos deux trublions. Damon et Alana se dispute devant un Alaric ahuri avant que finalement il ne décide tout les deux de lever le camps face aux injonctions virulentes de la garou._

_Deux jours plus tard, elle se rend à Mystic Falls, le patelin le plus paumé du coin. Elle ne se doutait pas alors de ce qui allait arriver. Sinon sûrement aurait-elle prise ses jambes à son cou. Et fissa._

_**SE PLACE DANS LA ****SAISON 3**** DE TVD A L'EPISODE 6 !**_

* * *

_Conseil :__ A lire tout en écoutant " The Album Leaf" de The Light pour la première partie - celle où elle est chez elle. Et "Bad Reputation" de Joan Jett pour le reste. HAUTEMENT approprié ! Qu'en dites-vous ?_

* * *

**SUR CE, BONNE LECTURE !**

**JE VOUS ATTENDS EN BAS !**

* * *

**3.**

**« La vie est une grosse saloperie, à qui il ne faut jamais faire confiance. Elle donne tout et puis un jour, sans prévenir, elle reprend tout, absolument tout. J'aurais dû me douter que j'aurais un retour de karma, ou un truc du genre, pour tout le mal que j'avais fait. Mais putain ! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal ! »**

_Illythie,Quattores Reyna du clan Thronnos Niroin._

J'étais beaucoup trop jeune lorsque ma mère me posa sur le parvis de l'église qui me recueillit pour me souvenir d'elle avec exactitude.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je possède les même yeux qu'elle. Non, je _possédais._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard meurtrier du plus vif or à la glace de mon miroir. Il me le renvoie indifféremment.

Je bouille. Il y a des jours comme ça où il ne faut pas se réveiller, juste.

_Je déteste la couleur de ces putains de yeux, je veux qu'ils redeviennent comme avant ! C'est trop demander ?_

J'ai un ricanement rogue et amère en m'entendant penser. Personne, ne pourrait me rendre la couleur initiale de mes yeux. Pas même Dieu. Et je pèse mes mots.

Je me souviens encore de leur couleur...un étrange dégradé bleu vert, avec un cercle de brun près de la pupille lorsqu'on s'approchait suffisamment pour le remarquer. Je les trouvai d'un banale, pour le rang qu'était le mien. C'était avant l'époque maudit, où mon entraînement n'avait pas encore débuté. Comme je regrettais à présent de ne plus les posséder: la normalité a du bon parfois.

Pour qu'un garou se voit avec la couleur des yeux de son animal, il faut qu'il reste sous cette forme un très long moment ou de manière très répété. C'est ce qu'il m'était arrivait, à mon plus grand dam.

Sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre sous l'attaque du froid mordant de mon carrelage, mes yeux dérivèrent sur le miroir embuée de ma salle de bain.

Une poitrine opulente malgré la serviette de bains épaisse qui les entouraient, une taille si ce n'est fine, musclée, et des jambes fuselées je n'avais rien à envier à personne.

Enfin, si. Les jambes peut-être, pas suffisamment grande à mon goût. Ma petitesse donnait un ensemble de fragilité et de féminité qui donnait une vue d'ensemble totalement tronqué.

Je déteste la fragilité.

En me penchant pour nettoyer la buée qui obstruait ma vision, un éclat argenté me frappa. Mon front se rida de traits soucieux, tandis que je retenais une soudaine envie de lamentablement pleurer.

Les plaques de matriculation de mon frère.

Ouais. Je sais ce que vous pensez, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Ma vie est une vrai merde jonchée de mort. Si encore c'était les corps de mes ennemies qui s'entassaient dans un recoin de ma conscience, encore, j'en aurais rien eu à foutre. Que dalle.

Seulement, ces salopes sont vraiment tenaces. Du coup, je me trouve avec aussi peu d'alliés que de victimes à terroriser depuis que j'ai tiré un trait sur mon avenir de reine des sociopathes assoiffées de sang.

Pourtant, j'avais du talent dans ce domaine, indéniablement. Juste le sang, les cris tout ça on s'en lasse très vite...bon _d'accord !, _c'est mon frère qui en avait eu marre. Et puisqu'il était mon seul point d'accroche dans ce monde, je n'avais pus que suivre le mouvement.

Ouais,_ était_.

Ressentir des sentiments, c'est vraiment dur, pour une personne qui n'en a jamais ressenti, s'entend.

En tant que Niroin, ma vision des races était rapidement dressée : les Niroins en haut, les humains, la merde, encore de la merde, oh et là ! De la merde !, puis enfin les _autres_.

Vampires, lougs-garous, potionneuse – comme ma famille de tarées congénitales adorait surnommé les sorcières avec un moindre pouvoir-, démons et autres joyeusetés du genre.

Le fait que je fasse moi-même parti du cercle des garous, ne m'empêchait pas de leur vouer une haine profonde et même d'en épingler quelques uns les jours de fêtes.

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, je suis trop sentimentaliste !

À la mort de mon abruti de frère, suivi quelques temps après de ma sœur, je me suis rendus compte de la douleur profonde qui m'habitait depuis toute petite, celle d'avoir perdu ma mère bien avant de l'avoir connu, par exemple- que j'avais transformé en colère. Les Niroins m'avait seulement donnés les armes ainsi que les cibles pour déchaîner cette colère noire, hideuse.

Oh, non je ne suis _vraiment pas_ une victime, loin de là.

Les horreurs que j'avais commises...

Le karma avait trouvé une manière bien à lui de me rendre sensible à la douleur que j'avais fait enduré à des innocents.

Bien fait.

Mais. La puissance de ces émotions m'avaient bousculée. Enfermée dans un cocon dénué d'émotions, amorphe de sentiment, ceux-là m'étourdirent et me perdirent. Le processus d'humanisation avait faillit me tuer, me rendre complètement folle et cette fois-ci pour de bon. J'ai réussie. Parce que je suis assez têtue lorsque je suis poussée dans mes retranchements, une fois cette passe pro-Niroin dépassé, j'avais _ressentie._

Et c'était vraiment bizarre, cet afflux de sentiments, si rapide, tourbillonnant et déstabilisant tout à la fois sauf reposant.

Mon opinion des humains avait radicalement changé entre ce moment-là et celui où je m'étais enfuie.

Maussade, je nettoie la buée coller au miroir, alors que les mouvements énergique de mes bras scarifiés amenait l'entrechoquement des plaques de mon frère au médaillon familiale. Les voir me rendit davantage d'humeur morose.

J'aurais dû me débarrasser de la longue pointe de diamant qui pendait entre mes seins. Vraiment.

Le pendentif était très beau, entouré qu'il est d'une salamandre du plus pur argent -emblème des Niroins...oui, nous ne nous prenons pas pour des merdes !- il brillait de milles feux.  
Néanmoins la première des miennes qui me voit, remarquera également le diamant muni d'une puissance tout aussi dévastatrice que moi-même. Un véritable aimant à danger, voilà ce que j'étais.

Cependant, le diamant m'avait beaucoup aidé lorsqu'il avait fallut que j'utilise mes dons. Les Traqueuses qui me poursuivaient depuis bien longtemps aurait remarqué la moindre fluctuation venant de ma magie si je m'en étais servie. De fait, j'avais décidé de piocher dans l'immense réservoir de la pierre précieuse, contenant le stock de magie que toute Reyna avait un jour porté – donc de la magie de première main- et grossit de sa puissance, brouillant efficacement les pistes de celles qui me cherchait avec autant d'acharnement.

Le problème, avec les émotions humaines, c'est qu'elle ne sont pas toutes forcément bonnes. Par exemple. La peur, elle vous paralyse, vous rend tantôt tremblant, tantôt paranoïaque. Les émotions telle que la peur ou la colère et lorsqu'elle est ressentie à son paroxysme, poussait les individus à faire des fautes aussi grosses que des maisons.

Encore un exemple : l'un de vos proches se fait enlever, on vous demande une rançon, et vous affolé que vous êtes et dans le souci, certes fort louable, de retrouver l'être cher à votre cœur, seriez prêt à tout donner. Qu'est-ce que des biens matériel face à ce que vous alliez perdre ? Vous pouviez toujours redevenir riche...en tout cas avec plus de facilité que de retrouver une femme, un enfant, un frère ou une sœur.

Ce problème ne se posait pas, pour les Niroin. Leur sœur, si elle n'était pas une Reyna ou une Sigyn – la gardienne des savoirs ancestraux-, pouvait mourir pour qu'elles atteignent leur but. C'était même considérer comme très prestigieux, ce genre de sacrifice.

Mon avis sur la question est assez claire, il suffit de savoir que je les fuis pour s'en rendre compte.

Elles n'avaient pas peur. Moi, si. Peur que tout ne s'écroule,_ à nouveau_, autour de moi. Peur de ne pas pouvoir trouver la paix. Peur de ne pas pouvoir _vivre_ !

Tout simplement.

Cependant, je préfère, et de loin, ce genre d'incertitude, que ceux qui secouaient ma vie avant de m'être débarrasser du groupe de fanatiques qui me suivait comme des groupies en chaleur. Sérieusement.

Mais. Je trouve que c'est quand même lourd, le fait que je tombe dès mon arrivée sur un vampire grincheux. Ce genre de bestioles sont solitaires, à l'instar des quelques faés que j'ai rencontré. Tout l'opposé des garous, qui ne se sentait pas de vivre une vie seul...d'où les meutes.

Ç'aurait pu me soulager si les vibrations de l'air ne m'indiquait une pléthore d'autres créatures surnaturelles. Sorcière, vampire, encore vampire et quelque chose d'assez étrange...comme un sorte de croisement, qui avait valu une attention assez soutenu de ma part pour que j'ai de violent maux de têtes et une envie de frapper le premier qui m'adresserait la parole.

Je suis très sociable, comme fille.

La mort de Charley et Sarah m'intriguaient. Non franchement, me dis-je tout en enfilant un jean qui traînait par là, c'était étrange.

En fait, et si je devais être totalement franche, c'était plus l'apparition du duo des comiques que leur propre mort qui m'intéressait.

Oh bien sûr, et quelques part où ce genre de sentiment à réussit à se faufiler, j'avais de la peine, pour ces filles si joyeuses, et peut-être même un peu trop pour leur bien. Mais c'était vite étouffé par cette voix froide dans ma tête, celle qui aborde tout les problème d'un angle posé, objectif, presque mathématiques. Certains pourraient l'assimiler à la voix de ma conscience. Mais non. C'était **ma** Niroin.

Aujourd'hui sa voix était la source de mon plus grand mécontentement.

À qui avait profité la mort des deux femmes ? Qu'avait-elle de spéciale -hormis le fait que leur baraque servait de refuge pour créatures poilus, s'entend- ?

Pourquoi la présence de ces deux hommes, à ce moment précis ?

Ils disaient que l'un de leurs ami, de leur « proche », avait participé à la boucherie, mentaient-ils ? Et dans ce cas, quel profit en tirerait-il ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une pancarte passé autour de mon cou proclamant mon ascendance...n'est-ce pas ?

J'enfile un tee-shirt d'un noir basique, avec pour seul ornement le logo des Pink Floyd sur tout le buste...je n'ai rien de propre à me mettre, ok !

_Nan...Impossible qu'ils aient mentis...malgré la pleine lune je l'aurais sentis..._

Donc, la théorie du complot est à bannir. Alors, quoi ?

Et Ray dans toute cette histoire ? C'est vrai quoi, sans être accroché aux basques des filles, il était le plus souvent avec elle, et des semaines avant la pleine lune. Mais bon, l'incident de la dernière pleine lune me fit douter, tout de même.

Bah ! C'est un grand garçon et nomade qui plus est, il peut se débrouiller tout seul.

En attendant, je ne pouvais pas intervenir, ni même fourrer ma truffe dans des affaires qui ne me concernait pas, au risque d'en attirer plus que je ne peux en régler.

Une fois mes Ranger au pieds, je retournais furieusement mon nouvel appartement à la recherche d'un élastique. C'était une véritable aubaine que l'un des logement résidentiel ne se libère juste après ma venue. Le bail signé, l'installation n'avait pas duré longtemps. Je n'avais que ce que j'avais sur moi, puisque j'étais censée être morte dans ce fameux incendie d'il y a un an et demi. Mon maigre butin s'apparentait à une brosse, une brosse à dents, une liasse de billet en coupure de cent dollars et un sac de gym empli de quelques vêtements et chaussures.

Je ne le dirais jamais assez, il faut voyager léger lorsqu'on a pas la certitude de pouvoir rentrer chez soi par la suite. Par conséquent, il faut aussi toujours avoir le nécessaire sur soi, dans le cas d'une fuite précipitée.

Je poussais un petit cri excité lorsque je trouvais, enfin !, l'objet de ma convoitise. Aussitôt j'entrepris de me faire une natte. Si je ne le faisais pas mes cheveux pointeraient vers le haut et ce, malgré leur longueur. C'est ainsi qu'on remarquait qu'une sorcière n'avait pas utilisé ces pouvoirs depuis un sacrée bout de temps. Comme moi. Cheveux qui rebiquent, yeux brillant beaucoup trop pour que cela soit normal, brûlante – mais ça, mon coté garou s'en chargeai très bien tout seul- avec des changements d'humeurs qui peuvent être aussi soudain que varié. Hors, je n'avais aucune envie de ressembler à une fille ayant mis sa main mouillé dans une prise à haute tension, merci bien sans façon. Surtout lorsque l'on savait que j'avais cours aujourd'hui.

_Ah, le bonheur de se faire courir par des ados aux hormones encore plus dérégulées que celles d'un garou en rut, le bonheur de se faire piquer son casse-croûte ou de se faire l'ennemie de la reine du bal du printemps, que dis-je, encore mieux quel plaisir peut-être comparé à celui de manger à la table d'ados boutonneux geignant sur la difficulté de se trouver une petite-amie, consolé en cela par leur amis tel une bande de gays à la ramasse. Ah ! Que du bonheur._

Ma "Conscience" avait une manière bien à elle de voir les choses. Et la plupart du temps sa manière me bousillait le morale durant toute la journée.

Mais pas cette fois-ci.  
En finissant ma natte je pris ma veste en cuir usé, celle dont je ne me séparerais jamais, et me précipitais vers la porte. En fermant derrière moi, je me promis de poser les sorts qui protégeraient mon appartement ce soir. Il fallait donc que je passe par l'apothicaire avant. Bien.

...

...

...

_ 30 minutes plus tard_

_..._

_..._

_..._

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?, s'écria scandalisé une brune aux lèvres boudinées à sa copine en face de moi.

Soupir intérieur agacé.

\- Nooonnn ! Je suis sérieuse, à ce qui paraît Dick l'aurait surprise pendant la fête de Bill avec Robert, ajouta extatique l'autre commère une rousse chimique à cent pour cent. Il fallait de toute urgence qu'elle refasse ses racines, blond platine et rouge tomate...mmmh, beurk !

Tu es en paix avec toi-même. Le bonheur et la sérénité te traverse de part en part, tu ne veux pas tuer ces deux gamines crétines à n'en savoir qu'en faire, ni leur crier dessus toutes les insanités qui te passe par la tête, parce que tu es en PAIX !

\- Ça veut dire qu'il est libre, tu crois ?, demanda l'autre dans un remake de « je-vais-te-piquer-ton-petit-copain-et-tu-pourras-t'en-prendre-qu'à-toi-même-salope-!- »

Aaargh ! On se croirait dans l'un de ses épisodes _si trépidant _des feux de l'Amour. Eh, poteau, passe-moi le pop-corn, tu veux ?...ou le flingue au choix.

_Alors, tu n'as même pas commencé que tu veux déjà te tirer une balle..._

La ferme, Niroin de mes deux, si j'avais besoin de toi, je t'aurais sonné.

Je fixais le cadran de l'horloge murale en face de moi. Cinq minutes. J'allais être en retard à la première heure de cours et tout ça à cause de deux pimbêches ?

Ah ça, non.

Tapant du pied, comme la moitié des clients rapide de la boutique, j'attendais que les deux gourdasses terminent de prendre commande.

Commander un café, ça prend quoi, hein ? Deux minutes, à tout cassé. Eh ben non !

Presque vingt minutes que j'attendais derrière les seules personnes qui pensait que le capuccino pouvait exacerber l'acné mais que, oh je ne prendrais ja-mais de café noir parce qu'après tu pue de la gueule pendant toute la journée, essaie d'embrasser ton petit-ami avec ça, ce à quoi l'autre lui rétorquait, oh lala jamais de la vie je ne voudrais que cela m'arriiiiive !

Elles en étaient à se demander quelle vertu avait le Blue Mountain et le café Leroy sur les rides et les cernes devant un vendeur déprimé au possible lorsque je décidais de prendre les choses en main.

C'est un cas de force majeur. Il ne me restait plus que quatre minutes pour faire presque six cent mètres à pied jusqu'au lycée, parce qu'il se trouve que _chez Jacob_ était la seule échoppe qui ressemblait de près comme de loin à un Starbuck dans ce village de bouseux. En prime, son nom ne comportait aucun de ces douteux « Mystic ». Que du bonheur, hein !

Mais que nenni, pauvres fous !

Alors qu'elles reprenaient leur dialogue et que j'avais depuis longtemps arrêter de tenter de leur adresser la parole, comme tout ceux qui me suivait dans cette longue queue, caissier compris, je les bousculais suffisamment rudement pour qu'elles s'éloignent de mon chemin.

Oui, je suis une partisane de la méthode fonce-sur-tout-ce-qui-bouge-, ou plus communément nommé la méthode du bélier.

Mais chuuut c'est un secret.

Comme attendu, elles piaillèrent contre l'injustice du monde juste après s'être remises de leur choc. Ce qui m'avait laissé le temps d'empocher mon café noir et de reprendre ma monnaie.

Le soupir collectif derrière moi lorsque pour faire bonne mesure je les ai repoussé dans un coin de la boutique, laissant la place libre à un homme dans la force de l'âge, me fit sourire.

Avant que je ne remarque l'heure sur l'horloge murale en sortant.

_7 heure 44._

_MEEEEERRRDE !_

Je sentais que ce mot allait rester dans mon top 3 facile des mots les plus utilisés dans mon quotidien.

Une minute. Autant dire que c'était cuit.

...

...

...

_ 10 minutes plus tard_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Je soufflais un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte. Dès que je me trouve un job, quitte à hypnotiser mon employé, je m'achète une bagnole.

Il m'avait fallu cinq minutes pour arriver au Mystic High School – déjà, rien que le nom me rendait nauséeuse-, une pour avaler mon café cul sec devant l'entrée, quatre autre à me perdre dans les méandres de cet établissement, beaucoup plus grand que l'on pourrait l'imaginer de primes abords pour remarquer que, par le slip de Satan !, la salle 110 se trouvait en face de l'entrée du premier étage, et deux autres pour calmer ma respiration et me donner le courage de frapper. Oui, ça fait douze minutes, au lieu des dix proclamés, vous savez compter, gros malins. Il n'empêche que ses deux minutes ne compte pas puisque j'étais déjà devant la porte.

Je n'attendis pas que le prof m'invite galamment à entrer avant d'ouvrir la porte avec toute la détermination du monde.

Là, à ce moment précis, mon monde s'écroula.

Genre mélodramatique, je ne peux pas mieux faire. N'empêche que c'est beaucoup plus jolie que de dire que la nausée s'était transformer en violents haut-le-coeur, et que je risquais de rendre mon café, déjà mal digéré, à mes pieds devant une trentaine de regards attentifs.

Si Dieu existe, il doit bien se foutre de ma gueule là-haut.

J'avais cours d'histoire dans la bourgade miteusement mystique, dans un lycée d'adolescents décérébrée avec l'enculé de service.

Si si, Aladic...Aralic...Ala...merde alors, le mec au nom louche qui m'avait tiré dessus.

_Meeeerde._

Quand je vous avez dit que ce juron allait être classé dans mon top 3 de mots le plus utilisés dans la vie quotidienne.

* * *

**Ah, l'heure de la confrontation arrive !**

**Comment vont réagir les habitants surnaturels de la bourgade en avisant la présence d'une autre hybride ?**

**Et Alana, que fera-t-elle en apprenant l'identité du meurtrier de ses deux hébergeuses ?**

**J'attends vos suppositions avec impatience !**

* * *

**/!/ Chapitre 4 : Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ?/!/**

_**Pour le 2 août**_

* * *

_A venir dans Magie Noire, Cœur Pur :_

_"J'ai eu cours avec le mec qui m'a tiré dessus il y a trois jours, j'ai la dalle, les cours sont à chier, j'ai la dalle, le seul endroit où je pensais pouvoir vivre le restant de ma longue éternité est envahit pas des êtres surnaturelles – autant dire que ça n'invitait pas à la détente-, j'ai encore la dalle, je déteste les maths et oh, j'ai la daaaaallllleeee !"_

_"Le sang, idiote. Le sang, son regard. Vampire."_

_"J'accélérais, n'hésitant pas à bousculer certaines personnes beaucoup trop lente. Je baissais la tête, pour bien faire passer le message suivant : I don't talking with you, fucking bitch !"_

_"Lentement, je glissais ma main vers mon mollet -où se trouvait une dague caché par le revêtement de ma botte-, les mâchoires serrées par une haine autant ancestral que dû à la mort des filles."_

* * *

**A BIENTÔT !**


	6. 4 Et la marmotte, elle met du chocolat

**Challuut, mes mignons !**

**Alors, comment ça va vous ?**

**J'ai écris le plus vite que j'ai pu alors que je viens juste de rentrer de vacances de Sud.**

**SINON j'appelle A L'AIDE je ne suis pas très forte en anglais alors qu'il risque d'en avoir un sacrée PAQUET ! **

**Alors, ça ****me fait rebondir sur une autre proposition : j'aurais besoin d'un bêta !**

* * *

****QUESTION :****** Je sais que c'est encore loin, mais j'aimerais savoir avec qui verriez-vous Alana : Elijah, Kol, Klaus, Stefan ou Damon ?  
Dites-le-moi ça pourrait m'aidez à me départager !**

****Pour l'instant nous sommes à :****

****Elijah : 2 (bonne idée les filles, moi aussi ça m'ait effleurée)****

****Kol : 0 (même pas ! Attention je vais bouder !)****

****Klaus : 0 (rooh ! Petites joueuses !)****

****Damon : 3 (AH AH ! *pointe un doigt victorieux sur les revieweurs* je savais que ce beau brun ténébreux vous faisait vibrer, mouhahahaha !)****

* * *

**_Rappel vocabulaire :_**

**_Niroin: Une Niroin est une sorcière de guerre qui contrôle les éléments et qui est une gardienne de la déesse _Amaremnymesineïn_. Elles sont considérées comme une légende par la plupart des communautés surnaturelles qui raconte cette histoire à leurs enfants dans le but de les effrayer. Une sorte de croquemitaine surnaturelle._**

**_Reyna : La Reyna est leur reine. La plus puissante d'entre elles. Généralement, elles naissent toutes d'une même lignée qui tiendrait ses origines de la Déesse elle-même._**

**_Traqueuses : Corps de chasse des Niroin. Impitoyables et particulièrement pugnaces, elles tenaient leurs ordres directement de la Reyna. Le Conseil des Anciennes n'avait don aucun sur elles. A moins d'un bannissement - de Reyna- où alors elles étaient affiliés à la Gardienne des Elements et à la Sygin_ (qui possède les clefs du savoirs, métaphorique, des Niroins)**

* * *

**gras : insultes particulièrement vulgaire ou dialecte d'une autre langue que la nôtre. Dans ce cas des parenthèses suivront le mot ou la phrase pour vous la faire comprendre**

_italique : langue (russe) traduit en anglais pour une meilleure compréhension (et parce que je trouves que c'est plus crédible, Merci à toi Mayar en espérant que cela ne te gêne pas, désolé si c'est le cas !)_

_Pensées de l'héroïne, dans ce cas suivit d'une insertion pour pouvoir différencier de la voix de la Niroin réincarnée qui est dans sa tête !_

* * *

**/!/ INSTANT PUB /!/**

**"You're Undead To Me". By Mayar**

**"L'unique espoir".****By Immortelle42**

**ET MA NOUVELLE FANFIC EN PARTENARIAT AVEC IMMORTELLE42 :**

**" Dhampir Diaries" (fanfic basée sur les deux mondes de TVD et sa dérivée Originals, axée sur Hope Michaelson -la fille de Klaus pour ceux qui n'aurait pas suivit la série- :-)**

* * *

**RESUME DE LA FIC :**

_Les chasseurs de vampires existent. Les chasseurs de garous aussi. On les appelle des "berserk"._

_De même les chasseurs de sorcières prolifèrent davantage à chaque minutes passées sur cette Terre. Ce sont eux qui ont décimés le coven d'Alana Johns à San Fransisco. Dévastée par la trahison de celle qu'elle pensait être son amie et le corps décapité de sa sœur encore à ses pieds, elle réussit à se sauver grâce au talisman de sa famille ancestral, des sorcières intraitable de guerre, les Niroins._

_Quittant précipitamment la S.F et présumée morte dans l'incendie, elle erra, en cavale à travers tous le pays durant pratiquement trois années. _

_Un soir, alors que la pleine lune approche, Alana décide de faire escale dans la maison des semis (individus ayant des parents garou mais n'étant eux-mêmes pas des garous). Elle retrouve la porte ouverte et la maison saccagée, inquiète elle avance dans ses découvertes macabres et alors qu'elle sondait le corps d'une des semis décapitée, un vampire l'interrompit. Ses instincts de chasseresse reprennent le dessus et elle lui envoie une tatane en pleine courge. S'ensuit un combat où les deux adversaires écopèrent tout les deux d'une chevrotine dans l'estomac. Faute d'Alaric qui pensait - et à raison- refroidir les ardeurs de nos deux trublions. Damon et Alana se dispute devant un Alaric ahuri avant que finalement il ne décide tout les deux de lever le camps face aux injonctions virulentes de la garou._

_Deux jours plus tard, elle se rend à Mystic Falls, le patelin le plus paumé du coin. Elle ne se doutait pas alors de ce qui allait arriver. Sinon sûrement aurait-elle prise ses jambes à son cou. Et fissa._

_Elle rentre le lendemain dans le lycée du coin, et le seul d'ailleurs, en pensant pouvoir se fondre dans la masse. Elle se trompait lourdement. Alors que les fantômes du passé reviennent la hantée, de véritables fantômes envahissent son intimité, et la découverte du tueur de ses amies l'amènera à faire un choix qui pourrait lui coûtait le peu qui lui reste._

_Tué ou pas tué ? Tel est la question !_

_Pendant ce temps, une machination se construit, poulie après poulie, engrenage après engrenage dans l'ombre la plus totale. Pour l'élimination mathématique d'une Niroin._

_**SE PLACE DANS LA ****SAISON 3**** DE TVD A L'EPISODE 6 !**_

* * *

_Conseil__: A lire tout en écoutant "Mojo Fix" de Martin Harley_

* * *

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Pour les réponses de reviews, c'est en bas !**

**Et bien sûr, j'attends de vous que vous m'éclairiez sur vos envies concernant cette fic, allez ne soyez pas flemmard et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai beau être omnivore je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mordre lol !;-)**

* * *

**4.**

**« Ouais, ouais, et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! »**

_Publicité Milka, 1990._

_Cinq minutes plus tard,_

_salle 110, Histoire avec le Professeur Saltzman, _

_Mystic High School_

_§§§§§§§_

\- Je...euh...Alana...pour...hum...histoire ?

La honte suprême.

Quand j'étais petite, mes instructrices me disaient toujours que quoiqu'il arrivent une Niroin était toujours plus puissante que son adversaire. Mais que cette puissance ne devait jamais l'aveugler sur les capacités de celui-ci, parce qu'alors le combat serait perdu d'avance pour elle.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle de ça maintenant, surtout qu'en y réfléchissant bien, mes instructrices aurait très sûrement dynamité cette classe, avec tous les lycéens qui y étaient et ce, sans une once de remord. Et peut-être même aurait-elles dansées un furieux Harlem Shake autour des décombres encore fumant !

L'image qui voleta alors dans ma psyché aurait pu me faire rire, si je n'étais pas autrement occupé à tenter de reprendre mon assurance perdu.

Sûrement devais-je être comique, bredouillante que j'étais.

Mais c'était que...voilà.

Je n'avais plus l'habitude de voir tant de fantôme dans un même endroit confinés, au surplus -bien évidemment !- de toutes les fragrances des espèces réunies.

Vampire, vampire, vampire -ouh et du vieux comme ça schlingue!-, sorcière -quoi ? Et elle les avait pas encore flingués ?!...franchement ces potionneuses!- , je ne pus m'empêcher de retrousser le nez, dans une grimace qui me rendait pas franchement sexy, devant tant d'odeur mélangé.

Encore un peu, et j'aurais pu faire un salon de l'agriculture !

Je fus miraculeusement sauvée du picotement glacée que provoquait le regard des vampires et du tapotement agaçant que provoquait celui de la sorcière par l'entremise de celui-là même qui m'avait trouée le cuir avant-hier.

J'en avais toujours la marque, d'ailleurs.

_Une balle en argent, le salaud. Vas-y tue-le !_

On voyait tout de suite qui des deux était le fantôme millénaire d'une sorcière de guerre folle furieuse.

_Trouillarde._

Prudente, corrigeais-je par devers-moi.

Pour une fois que je pouvais me targuer de quelque chose, hein.

\- Bonjour, Mlle... ?

\- Johns, me repris-je immédiatement.

Sous son regard scrutateur, je décidais de m'installer à la première place venue en serrant les dents.

La méfiance, voilà ce que exsudait les créatures surnaturelles du coin. Elles m'avaient reconnues. Oh, pas exactement, me dis-je en avisant le regard perdu que se lançait la blonde et le mec aux épis, mais ils sentaient que quelque chose clochait.

Et dire que je souhaitais venir ici _incognito _!

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que c'était ratée !

Franchement, me dis-je en croisant le regard d'« Epi-de-Maïs n°2 » - eût égard à la première version vampirique, ce...Damek, Damil, ou je sais plus trop, enfin bref, le sac à merde !, que j'avais rencontré il y a quelques jours de cela- il y avait une mode dans ce patelin miteux qui interdisait une coupe structuré normal ?

Je sais que l'adolescence est le moment de la démarcation entre individus du même âge, de la reproduction de classes sociales à l'image de la société qui nous entourait que l'on pourrait résumé par : « I-am- a- dangerous-rebel-yeah- » et « je-suis-trop-swagg-quoi », même si ça pétait pas plus haut qu'une brique en mousse mais bon, il fallait franchement arrêter le délire post-grunge, ça devenait lassant, à force.

\- Bien, approuva en hochant la tête -non sans un regard à une brunette apeurée juste à côté d'Epi-de-Maïs. Je me présente pour les nouveaux, je me nomme Alaric Saltzman, professeur d'Histoire. Cette année sera déterminante pour votre avenir, enfin si vous souhaitez réellement faire autre chose de votre vie que nettoyeur de table, n'est-ce pas Charlie ?

La dénommée Charlie releva la tête avec un air de suprême ennui plaqué sur sa face de sagouin. Je l'aimais derechef !

Je remarquais, aux ricanements moqueurs qui se propageait tel la syphilis à travers un troupeau de chauds lapins, que la jeune fille n'avait pas chômée en taguant d'un artistique « Fuck you !» le quart de la table, alors même qu'elle fourrait son chewing-gum sous la table.

Bravo, l'artiste ! Et dire que les intellectuels de nos jours disent que nous sommes davantage avancé que nos ancêtres, il y a cinq siècles de cela.

Foutaises !

\- Soyez donc les bienvenus pour cette dernière année de lycée, reprit-il en souriant chaudement à la même brunette, ce qui devenait _franchement_ agaçant !, On va remettre nos cerveaux en marche en commençant par les vrais fondateurs de notre pays : les indiens d'Amérique !

\- Et les vikings alors ?, s'enquit une voix si dégoulinante d'arrogance que je dus serrer les dents pour ne pas lui envoyer une mandale en plein sur son nez vampirique refait.

__Et frapper à la porte, c'est pour les chiens ?__

Le ricanement étouffé que j'émis attira l'attention qu'elle avait si bien réussit à amener sur elle. Je lui adressais mon plus beau sourire de garce.

Vous vous rendez bien compte que je ne jouais pas trop à la fière intérieurement.

Non, en fait j'essayais de ne pas dégueuler tout ce que j'avais ingurgité dans la semaine en sentant l'air si frais, et si pur embaumait le cadavre mort d'un millénaire et la sauge avariée.

Apparemment, Aladic semblait du même avis que moi, pas pour la mauvaise odeur, lui-même aurait dû se cotiser pour un désodorisant, ma parole !, mais pour les embrouilles.

Ah, mais ça fouette...et pas que dans la pièce !

\- Aucun élément ne prouve que des explorateurs vikings se sont installés en Amérique du nord, répliqua-t-il pincé. Qui es-tu ?

_Une baraque à emmerde. À vot'service !_

La jeune -pas tant que ça!- femme peroxydée s'assit à..._oh non par la sainte Amare*, non non puissante Déesse !..._

Le mouvement que produisit l'air lorsqu'elle s'assit à mes côtés me souleva le cœur.

\- Je m'appelle Rebekah. Je suis nouvelle _( nan, sans déc' !? C'est moi la première alors dégage de là, !)_ et il se trouve que l'histoire est ma matière préférée !

\- Ouais, et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu, grognais-je d'une voix si basse que même ma voisine n'aurait pu m'entendre.

Oui sauf que ma voisine, c'est _un putain de macchabée_ !, à l'ouïe supra-sensible. Alors, forcément, lorsque je débitais ma phrase d'une sagesse séculaire -mon œil !-, elle entendit tout. Elle et tous ceux qui m'entourait.

Et m... !

\- Exactement,_ Poils de carotte_, susurra en français la blonde.

Je grinçais des dents. Ne pas répondre, ne pas répondre, ne pas répondre.

Ma survie en dépend, ma survie en dépend, ma survie en dépend, ma survie en ….

\- Je me disais aussi, plus on est blonde, plus on est conne, _cadavre atrophiée_, repris-je en grognant les derniers mots dans la même langue.

Je compris lorsqu'elle m'adressa un sourire éclatant que j'étais tombée les pieds joints dans le piège tendu.

\- Ah ces rousses, soupira-t-elle dédaigneuse en s'étirant lascivement sur son siège de bois de merde.

Quoi ? Vous ne vouliez pas non plus une description minutieuse du siège, aussi ?

Je suis en colère ! Alors votre description, vous vous la mettez là où je le pense et profond !

Merde, à la fin !

§§§§§

§§§§§§

§§§§§§§

__Une heure plus tard, __

__salle 208, salle de Mathématiques avec le Professeur Conrad Jarvis,__

__Mystic High School__

__§§§§§§__

__§§§§§§§§§__

__§§§§§§§§§__

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

L'horloge reprend sa course avec une nonchalance qui me donne envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher les aiguilles.

Et tant pis si pour ma première journée, je me ridiculisais. En plus de faire circuler des rumeurs plus que douteuse sur ma santé mentale.

Merci mais...non merci.

Être une membre éminente de la famille la plus chtarbé qu'est connue cette planète me suffit amplement !

\- Qu'est-ce que Pi ?

Et puis, comme premier cours, j'avais pas vu pire, toute expérience un tant soit peu scolaire mise de côté.

C'est vrai, quoi !

J'ai eu cours avec le mec qui m'a tiré dessus il y a trois jours, j'ai la dalle, les cours sont à chier, j'ai la dalle, le seul endroit où je pensais pouvoir vivre le restant de ma longue éternité est envahit pas des êtres surnaturelles – autant dire que ça n'invitait pas à la détente-, j'ai encore la dalle, je déteste les maths et oh, j'ai la daaaaallllleeee !

\- Désolé, Mademoiselle Logan, mais vos interventions quoique très éclairante, empêche vos camarades de se manifester, avança le prof à la matheuse par excellence...blonde ? Mignonne ? Mais...mais...et les clichés ?

Ah, l'Amérique n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

Je soupire lourdement.

Mr. Jarvis -ouais je sais comme le majordome robotique d'Iron Man...manquerait plus que Dracula ne fasse sa petite intervention avec Renfield, tiens !- me fusilla du regard, comme si j'étais la cause de tout ses ennuis avant de reprendre son cours – à chier- sur Pi et sa non moins -à chier- histoire.

Mr. Jarvis ?

Un homme dégarni et sec comme une trique. Le pendant masculin de Minerva McGonagall. Le côté lèche-cul en plus.

Je re-soupire pour manifester mon mal-être de soi-disant ado de dix-sept ans.

Quatre-vingt dix pour cent de la population masculine de ma classe tourna la tête dans un synchronisme limite flippant dans ma direction.

Le reste de mon soupir se bloqua dans ma gorge.

Les autres, des filles rien que des filles me fusillait du regard.

Oh, pitié, pas de rivalités entre oestrogènes, je vous en supplie Yoda ! Deux autres filles, seules représentantes de leur sexe dans la catégorie me regardait fixement, l'air affamé.

Oui, oui le même air demoiselle lorsque vous portiez un décolleté trop profond ou une jupe à ras la foufoune, voir les deux à la fois.

Lorsque vous reveniez en cours le lendemain, pour les plus lucides, vous portiez un jean et un pull.

Pas moulant. Normal.

Parce que le regard de cleb's en rut, ça va une fois pour mettre du baume sur un orgueil brisé mais le côté, « j'adore les portes-jarretelles, prends-moi sur cette porte, cochon ! » dans le quotidien, pas très...judicieux comme choix.

_Et ainsi, mon enfant, est né la pute...prends-en de la graine !_

Ta gueule, troufion.

Tout ça pour dire que j'en avais ras-la-casserole !

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'étais passé par la tête ?

_La peur. Tu as eu peur._

_Comme une humaine._

\- Mademoiselle !

Dans le silence, je sursaute lorsqu'un bouquin atterrit sur mon pupitre.

\- P...Pardon ?, bégayais-je désorientée.

\- Je vous demandais, miss, quel est la définition de Pi ?

\- Je...euh...

\- Inutile d'aller plus loin, je pense que tout a été dit. Je vous pardonne votre inattention, puisque c'est la rentrée et qu'au surplus vous êtes nouvelle, mais je vous déconseille de recommencer ! Bien, donc monsieur Lockwood, votre science doit être infini pour que vous vous permettiez de faire les yeux doux à Mlle. Forbes !

Il continua de faire la police durant deux bonnes minutes avant de bombarder le pauvre loup-garou de questions toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres...

Attends..._**Quoi ?**_

Je me retournais tout de go vers le métamorphe. Un loup-garou ?

Mais comment ais-je fais pour passer à côté de ça ? Durant trois heures ?

Par Mnymesa** !

Je le regardais intensément en tentant de comprendre ce qui m'avait fait passé à côté de, de _ça _!

Brun, cheveux en pointe, sûrement sportif aux vue des muscles qui gonflait son tee-shirt d'un noir basique,yeux noir, traits harmonieux mais qui n'avait pas perdu leur rondeurs de l'enfance. Peut-être que ça mouillait la culotte de certaines jeunes filles, peut-être que la blonde à deux rangs trouvait mignon ce qui résultait du mélange.

Pas moi.

On avait l'impression d'avoir la tête d'un bébé greffé sur le corps développé d'un homme.

Meurtrière, menteuse, chieuse, tortionnaire, et j'en passe des pires, il était hors de question que je ne devienne une pédophile.

Sûrement que sans sa tête, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus.

Très certainement, même.

Et là encore, me rendis-je compte, je n'arrivais pas à détourné le regard.  
Il n'était pas aveugle.

Et si, le prof l'accapara durant quelques minutes, je le regardais beaucoup plus longtemps, moi.

Il haussa un sourcil en me fixant. Je savais qu'elle tête je faisais, pas comme ces mecs qui me dévoraient du regard. Effet pleine lune oblige.

Un regard hésitant entre désir, colère et dégoût : l'entrechoquement même de ma nature double.

La tigresse avait faim. Ce soir, c'était le jour J. J'avais toujours de l'aconit tapissant mon sac de voyage, des menottes de cuivres – avec le cristal c'était le seul moyen à court terme de réprimer mes pouvoirs et éviter ainsi une hécatombe- et les chaînes en argents allant avec. Le kit de la tigresse enragée.

Mais quelque chose dans la manière dont son regard se répercutait sur moi, me faisait hésiter sur sa véritable nature.

Lorsqu'une sorcière me regardait, j'avais l'impression que l'on me tapotait l'endroit de mon anatomie qu'elle fixait, pour un vampire, une pointe glaciale, pour un loup une vague de chaleur et pour un démon une acidité à la limite de la souffrance.

Mais pas lui. Son regard provoquait la vague de chaleur attendue mais une sorte de grésillement accompagnait cette sensation et me rendait plus perplexe quant à sa nature exacte.

Et puis son odeur...

Mes yeux me picotèrent...et je sus.

J'avais pris les yeux de ma tigresse. Une chance pour moi que de les avoir naturellement doré. À la limite, et pour celui qui avait l'œil pour ce genre de détail, brillèrent-ils davantage... Grâce à cela, je ne me fis pas démasqué, par la vingtaine de garçons qui me fixait amoureusement.

Mais pas par le lycanthrope au corps déformé. Il fronça les sourcils, alors que ses propres yeux commençait à luire d'un reflet jaunâtre.

Je fis un mouvement involontaire du buste dans sa direction alors que son odeur m'envahissait avec plus de force. Jamais l'odeur de chien mouillé m'avait parut aussi...appétissante. Il écarquilla les yeux, produisant le même geste que moi précédemment, les narines dilatées à l'extrême et le jaune de ses yeux davantage prononcé, la façon dont il me regardait propagea des frissons jusque _là_.

Il fallut qu'une douleur aigu ne s'étendent dans toute ma main gauche pour que ma fixette ne s'estompe aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue.

Je me retournais aussi sec, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi alors que mon cœur battait à tout rompre, haletante.

À _ça_. J'avais été à _ça _de perdre le contrôle, de sauter de ma place et de...

Je me raclais la gorge en tentant d'éliminer les images très peu catholique et grimaçais en desserrant la main. Je n'osais imaginé ce qui se serait passé si ça avait été un tigre-garou et non un loup.

Sous la force de ma poigne, le crayon que je martyrisais depuis le début du cours avait explosé et des échardes s'était logé dans ma paume, faisant abondamment couler le sang. Attrapant un mouchoir propre dans mon sac, je retirais les quelques morceaux de bois qui restaient avant de l'entouré avec.

Ah, mais ça pissait vraiment le sang !

Heureusement pour moi, et peut-être une intervention de l'univers qui essayait de me faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien contre moi mais qui lui fallait tout de même un bouc-émissaire, la sonnerie retentit avec tant de force que j'en bondis immédiatement de ma chaise. Usant de ma bonne chance, personne ne remarqua, trop occupé qu'ils étaient à rangé leur affaire à qui se sauverait le plus rapidement de cet Enfer de maths, mes mouvements beaucoup trop rapide pour la normale.

Enfin, personne c'était vite dit. Le lycanthrope ne m'avait pas quitté du regard, l'air perplexe depuis l'incident, une métisse à trois rang du mien, elle, me foudroyait littéralement du regard -comme si j'avais assassinée sous ses yeux son chaton, alors que c'était bien les seules créatures qui n'était pas concerné par ma folie meurtrière refoulé tant bien que mal et en général de la vendetta raciste de mon clan ! - alors que la blonde qui semblait couvait du regard le mec difforme, se mordait la lèvre inférieur en fixant ma main dégoulinante de sang comme l'un des meilleurs mets que cette terre n'ait jamais porté...

_Le sang, idiote. Le sang, son regard. Vampire._

J'écarquillais davantage les yeux, freiné dans ma fuite par cette constatation.

Ah, j'avais oublié.

Pourquoi me relâchais-je soudainement autant ?

La pleine lune n'était pas sensé réduire mes capacités autant, c'était même le contraire...je ne comprenais pas.

Pas que je comprenne beaucoup de choses habituellement, mais bon. Voilà.

-...exercice 6 de la page 123, et je veux que vous soyez au point sur Pi d'ici demain, ce n'est pas parce que c'est la rentrée que je ne vous contrôlerez pas dessus !, prévint sadique le prof.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas encore sortis émirent une protestation indignée qui aurait fait pâlir la plupart des universitaires.

Perso, je me sentais un peu trop étouffé, alors pensez-vous, le contrôle de maths à venir me touchait autant que la poitrine refaite de Pamela Anderson...en gros je m'en battais les castagnettes. Mais alors, royalement !

Et non, je n'en avais pas. Faut pas pousser non plus.

\- Hé !

Une voix masculine. Et puisqu'elle continuait à brailler, j'en déduisais que la personne était en passe de se prendre le plus gros vent de l'année. Je ne me retournais pas.

Il y avait neuf chances sur dix pour que ce soit le caniche qui me hèle, hors je ne répondrais pas à son tas de questions philosophiques. Et je n'avais pas suffisamment de courage pour tenter le diable -en l'occurrence ma tigresse- en me trouvant à moins de vingt kilomètres de lui. Minimum.  
J'accélérais, n'hésitant pas à bousculer certaines personnes beaucoup trop lente. Je baissais la tête, pour bien faire passer le message suivant : I don't talking with you, fucking bitch !

Je me précipitais aux sanitaires, où je tamponnais ma blessure loin des yeux et des oreilles indiscrets, qui déjà se réduisait à une simple égratignure. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait des avantages à être une garou, non ?

Le souffle encore court, je nettoyais fébrilement ma main rougie par le sang avant de fixer mon reflet dans le miroir.

Et je sursautais.

Mes yeux étaient devenu rouge. Ma glotte tressauta si fort sous l'angoisse que je la vis dans mon reflet. Déglutir tenait davantage lieu à de la torture qu'à de la survie.

Plusieurs de mes mèches s'étaient échappé de ma natte, encadrant mon visage. L'effet donné réussissait presque à adoucir les traits nordiques de mon visage. Presque.

Je me voyais mal débarquer en cours avec les yeux digne d'un film de zombie tout droit sortie de l'imagination mirobolante d'un mec qui devrait se trouver une activité plus productif que d'emmerder les gens.

Comment ça, moi aussi je devrais ?

Me mordant furieusement la lèvre, je fixais effrontément mon reflet, m'ordonnant de remballer ces yeux de psychopathe en manque.

Oui sauf que non. Si je pouvais contrôler certaine de mes caractéristiques tel que de cramer par une seule pensée le vampire qui passe par là, ou bien -et très difficilement- les pulsions sexuelles de ma tigresse, il y avait d'autres éléments que je ne contrôlais qu'épisodiquement, tel que le changement de couleur de mes yeux. Le truc le plus voyant, quoi.

Ma gorge se serra encore plus que je ne le pensais possible alors que je me rappelais la cause de ma soudaine soif de meurtre, parce que c'était bien ça. L'envie de tuer.

_Le goût du sang entre nos mâchoires, souviens-toi._

_Elle n'est pas humaine. Tue-la._

_La chair qui craque sous la force de nos canines._

_L'odeur douceâtre de la peur. Si délectable. _

_Laisse-moi sortir. _

_Souviens-toi. Pas humaine. Souviens-toi. Pas humaine. Souviens-toi. Morte. Créature. Abomination. Souviens-toi. Souviens-toi._

\- Tais-toi. Tais-toi !

La faïence sous mes doigts crispés se craquela alors que mes yeux rougeoyait de plus belle.

Cette saleté de vampire. Quel idée aussi de faire transparaître son envie de me sucer le sang. OK, il était succulent. Mais je suis une Niroin, ce genre de truc, ça se sent, limite si ce n'est pas écrit sur mon front à l'encre rouge.

Mais merde, quoi. Un peu de tenue. Sinon, comment voulez-vous que j'en fasse preuve aussi ?

Oui, le sang c'est la non-mort pour eux. Mais. À la base, une Niroin, ne vit que pour tuer. Toute les espèces de surnaturelles et parfois même entre elles, c'était dire le niveau de bestialité !

Et puis, n'oublions pas le garou, l'approche de la pleine lune, les conséquences s'y attenant, la perte de contrôle, les brusques changement d'humeur, la montée de pouvoir, bref, c'était un truc à vous rendre fou à lier.

Rectification, je suis déjà folle à lier. Excusez-moi, j'avais faillit oublier.

Oui, je sais. Grossière erreur.

Il n'empêchait qu'il était dure de contrôler tout ça -pour ne pas dire carrément impossible, oui !- et il suffisait d'une perte de contrôle, une seule, infime, et une réaction en chaîne se produisait, menant à la perte de contrôle totale. Déjà que c'était pas jojo de contrôler ses envies de baises, si en plus on devait se coltiner toutes une dizaine de créatures à sang froid dans un périmètre aussi restreint qu'est Mystic Falls, je n'étais pas prête d'en voir le bout.

Oui, je me plains. Et vous savez quoi ? Je vous emmerde !

_**« - Tu n'es pas croyable !**_

_**\- Mais...quoi ? J'ai fais quoi encore ?**_

_**\- Tu sais lorsque l'on demande à une personne quelles résolutions elle a prit pour cette année, on s'attend rarement à entendre « Je ne me nourrirais plus de rien parce que j'en ai marre qu'elles nous trouvent par ce biais », franchement ridicule...**_

_**\- Ridicule ? Rappelle-moi déjà qui c'est la personne qui s'est engagé sur le front, récemment.**_

_**\- Ah, tu ne vas pas recommencer, hein !**_

_**\- Je recommence si je veux Elli ! Nous venons juste de nous enfuir d'une boucherie inhumaine, ce n'est pas pour en retomber dans une autre ! **_

_**\- C'est mon choix, la discussion est close.**_

_**\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi le fait de ne pas me nourrir est mon choix. Heureusement que la discussion est close !**_

_**\- Il n'empêche qu' Ellias a raison...**_

_**\- Ah, merci Margareth ! Enfin quelqu'un qui a du bon sens...**_

_**\- Et qu'Alana aussi en a...**_

_**\- Ah ah ! Dans ta face, Blondie !**_

_**\- La ferme, blondasse !**_

_**\- Je ne te permets pas !**_

_**\- Vous êtes tous les deux trop têtus pour votre bien, **intervint la benjamine faisant soupirer ses aînés**. D'un côté, nous avons encore besoin de toi, Ellias. Elles nous poursuivent toujours et ta sensibilité magique nous permettrait d'éviter nombre d'ennui. Mais je te comprends et même si cet âne bâté ne veut pas l'avoué, elle aussi, raison pour laquelle je ne dis rien et qu'Alana gueule à longueur de journée. De l'autre Alana, tu as beau contourné de nombreuses règles qu'elles soient humaines ou magiques de part ta nature, il n'en reste pas moins que tu es obligé d'assouvir une de tes faims afin d'avoir les moyens d'efficacement repousser les autres, comme à peu près l'intégralité des créatures surnaturelles. Sinon, tu arriveras à un point de non-retour où tu deviendras un danger non seulement pour tes proches mais pour toi-même et je trouve que nous avons suffisamment de problèmes sans ajouter les tiens !**_

\- …_**.**_

\- …_**..**_

_**\- Quoi ?**_

_**\- Oooohhhh ! Mon bébé a grandi si viiiite ! Je suis tellement fier de ma Gigi d'amûûûûûrr !**_

_**\- Pff, crétin. »**_

Je me secouais pour sortir de ma soudaine torpeur. Comme à mon habitude, revivre un souvenir, surtout ceux de cet acabit-là, me broya le cœur.

\- Pffiiiou, siffla quelqu'un derrière moi me faisant sursauter. Je me retournais. Joli lentilles. J'en ai jamais vu qui fasse aussi réel !

Normal, abrutie, ce sont des vrais.

Vous pensez bien, je ne formulais pas cette pensée à voix haute. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui manquait, assurément.

Je me contentais donc de remercier l'arc-en-ciel ambulant avant de sortir des toilettes.

§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§

§§§§

_Aux toilettes_

_Dix secondes plus tard_

_Mystic High School_

_POV OMNISCIENT_

Elle patienta un moment que les bruits de pas s'éloigne avant de murmurer une phrase. La porte brilla puis se scella. Autant des bruits extérieurs que des oreilles fouineuses.

_Ce bled est vraiment dégueulasse, _songea-t-elle en avisant la faïence brisé et les miroirs sales et à moitié brisé des WC.

Ne parlons même pas de l'odeur soutenu de pisse. C'était un truc à vous faire vomir un bouché des fosses nasales !

Lorsque la seconde sonnerie retentit, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appuya sur une touche spécial. Un numéro pré-enregistré, donc.

« - _Any news ?_, s'enquit une voix rauque en Russe.

_\- I found her, Guardian. She's in college from the small town. Power lines are powerful, here. I think..._

_\- I_ _don't care. No matter what you think, __**ребенок **__(fillette). You know what's your purpose ?_

_\- Yes, but the Great Goddess, she won't..._

_\- I will kill you, _**Леоны **(Leona)_. The Council doesn't expect your disobedience. He won't to spare you. Or your sister, _**милочка. **_(gamine)._

Elle grimaça. Saleté de charogne !

_\- So, _reprit la voix rauque, avec ce même accent de cruauté dans la voix. _What should you do ?_

_\- I must kill Illythie_ _PeyreSalamander, _**Миледи **_(Ma Dame). I know it._

_\- Good girl, _ronronna soudainement la voix."

Ce qui fit encore plus peur à son interlocutrice.

Sans attendre, elle décrocha. Dans sa manœuvre pour sortir, elle aperçut son reflet. Et se figea.

Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Ah oui, à cause de sa mère...

Et c'est le cœur plein d'une amertume ressassé des milliers de fois qu'elle sortit du WC.

§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§

_Au même moment,_

_à trois pas de là,_

_dans le couloir,_

_Mystic High School_

_POV INTERNE_

_§§§§§§§§_

_§§§§§§_

_§§§§§_

Mes yeux, à défaut d'être redevenue d'un or clair, était d'un orange pâle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence entre les deux couleurs si la personne qui m'observait n'était pas suffisamment proche pour le faire. J'avais testé. Enfin, vous me connaissez !

La sonnerie retentit une seconde fois alors que les couloirs se clairsemaient davantage. Soupirant déjà de désespoir, je m'avançais vers mon casier, en fixant attentivement ceux de droite...

_328, 329 …...345, 346 …_

Ah, bingo !

Toute à ma recherche du casier et de la combinaison de chiffre, perdu dans la tonne de paperasse administrative fourré à-la-vas-y-que-j'te-perde dans les tréfonds de mon sac, je remarquais à peine qu'une altercation inter-espèce se déroulait à quelques pas de moi.

J'eus un bruit de gorge enthousiaste lorsque le casier lâcha enfin l'affaire, me permettant de ranger quelques bricoles, tels que des manuels, des cahiers, des bombes à verveine, des crayons en bois -à défaut de pieu, si on savait bien visé, c'était fichtrement efficace !- ou tout simplement mon appareil photo !

Oui, j'aime photographier les gens, et ?

Non, cela ne prouve pas une sensibilité caché derrière un masque d'inhumanité mettant ainsi en relief ma nature d'héroïne torturée.

Arrêtez cinq secondes les séries B, quoi. On est dans la vraie vie, là.

Et dans la vraie vie, Alana Johns, n'est pas _du tout _sensible !

J'aime juste faire chier, les gens.

Bon, il me le rende bien aussi, faut arrêter avec votre manie de victimiser tout le monde !

-...Klaus veut que je garde un œil ...ne fait qu'obéir à ses ordres, répliqua une voix dans la cacophonie ambiante qui me fit lever la tête directement aux aguets.

_« - Pitié ! Laissez-moi !_

_\- Ne bouge pas...tout compte fait non, vas-y COURT …._

_\- Stefan , on ne doit pas jouer avec la nourriture ! »_

_« - Amie de la famille. Et vous ?_

_\- Un ami de la famille du meurtrier._

_\- Idem. »_

\- ….aller en cours, répliqua la brune.

Son air assuré était totalement gâcher par la terreur dont était imprégné sa voix. Un met de choix.

Et apparemment le vampire en face de moi semblait du même avis.

Je tiltais en entendant le nom de ce Klaus dans la conversation...Était-ce une célébrité en vogue dans ce patelin miteux, ou bien une autre caisse à ennui dont je ferais mieux de m' éloigner ?

\- Oh, euh la classe est de ce côté, l'intercepta le dénommé Stefan, si j'en croyais la voix stridente de Charley sur ses dernières minutes.

\- Lâche-moi, Stefan, le prévint de plus en plus angoissée la brune.

_Brunette angoissée._

Ah, ça me revenait !

_Pas trop tôt. Connasse._

Lentement, je glissais ma main vers mon mollet -ignorant la petite voix dans ma tête qui avait apparemment à cœur de me rabaisser dès qu'elle le pouvait- les mâchoires serrées par une haine autant ancestral que dû à la mort des filles.

Je ne pleurais jamais. Pratiquement jamais. Réflexe des camps Niroins.

Mais je m'énervais souvent. Très souvent même. Pour ne pas dire tout le temps !

\- Sincèrement, tu crois que j'ai envie de faire une centième année au lycée, mmh ?, lui demanda-t-il en l'ignorant royalement.

Elle tenta de se libérer mais avec un succès tellement mitigé, que j'eus de la peine pour elle.

J'allais d'ailleurs intervenir lorsqu'une ombre multicolore envahit mon champs de vision et me sauta à la figure. Je dus lâcher la dague pour me coller au casier dans le but d'éviter l'impact. Choix judicieux.

\- Saalluut !, s'exclama Rainbow en posant lourdement ses mains sur mes épaules.

Mon premier geste fut de me soustraire de son étreinte. Personne ne m'avait touché comme ça, sauf mon frère. Et il n'était plus de ce monde, ce con.

À peine m'étais-je faite cette remarque qu'elle me secoua.

Oh, presque rien mais quand même, quoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?!, grondais-je glaciale.

OK...on avait mieux fait comme entrée en matière !

Mais de la famille, j'étais celle qui avait le plus hérité de ce gêne typique des Niroins. L'antipathie.

Quant à Rainbow, elle, ne semblait pas être outre mesure perturbée par mon comportement.

\- Oui, j'avais complètement oubliée, quelle idiote, trépigna-t-elle, un sourire banane collée au visage et qui lui donnait par ailleurs, une ressemblance plutôt inquiétante avec ma grande-tante, Juenia.

Pas la plus saine d'esprit, si vous voulez mon avis, bref.

\- Avril Brown, pour te faire plaisir, gloussa-t-elle en une imitation de révérence qui me fit sourire. Tu sais, belle inconnue, tu viens à peine de débarquer dans ce bled pourri que la moitié des mâles te bave dessus. L'autre moitié étant gays.

\- Information intéressante, murmurais-je en jetant un regard oblique à la scène qui se déroulait derrière la tête blonde de l'arc-en-ciel.

\- Lâche-mon-bras-je-t'ai-dit, scanda la brune en commençant, enfin !, à se rebeller.

Pas trop tôt ! Le fumet de sa peur arrivait jusques à moi, ce qui était peu flatteur pour la donzelle.

\- Lâche-là, Stefan, intervint un autre trublion.

Aladic !

Non mais toujours là où on ne s'y attend pas celui-là !

Enfin, je ne vais pas trop me plaindre, tant qu'il n'a aucun fusil braqué sur moi, je suis la femme la plus chanceuse du monde !

Le claquement que son corps fit au contact d'un casier où le vampire l'avait plaqué me fit sortir de ma réflexion.

-...Squib !

Hein ?

Pourquoi parlait-elle de_ pétards***_, soudainement ?

Voyant que la discussion allait s'éterniser et que, franchement s'était mignon tout plein de faire des rencontres mais en ce moment j'avais plus important à faire comme j'sais pas moi : déchiqueté Epi-de-Maïs, je décidais d'y mettre rapidement fin, avec le tact légendaire dont on me connaissait. Enfin, tentait.

Petite, mignonne, blonde aux yeux d'un bleu azur emplis d'une candeur et d'une joie de vivre que j'avais perdue à mes cinq ans, elle ne semblait pas être le pot de colle qu'elle était réellement.

Alors je dus me contenter de regarder la scène de loin, en lançant par-ci par-là des regards meurtriers en direction du vampire. Qui m'ignora totalement, trop occupé dans son entreprise de bizutage.

\- Stefan, lâche-le, supplia la brune en regardant de manière pas du tout discrète de gauche à droite, l'air de se demander si quelqu'un avait vu la scène.

Évidemment, idiote, le couloir dans son intégralité l'a vu, seulement ils baissent tous leur tête. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas les couilles pour réagir, et puis ce n'est pas leurs oignons non plus, je les comprenais, oh !

Par contre moi, c'était mes oignons !

C'était de sa faute si je n'avais plus d'endroit où crécher, considération purement matériel mis en avant.

Alors oui, j'allais lui faire regretter d'être née.

\- Ne te mets pas sur mon chemin. C'est clair, Rick ?, susurra Stefan à l'oreille du Bizu de l'année toujours plaqué au casier.

Joli surnom. Sûrement tout le monde trouvait ça relou de répéter son nom à longueur de journée...et surtout la honte pour lui, quoi !

Il devait vraiment être un enfant non désiré.

\- Attends, Avila, j'ai deux-trois trucs à régler, la coupais-je.

J'entendis clairement le « D'accord... mais moi c'est Avril ! », qui me fit jurer intérieurement.

Moi et ma manie de me tromper de noms.

_Bonne mémoire, c'est ça ?_

Oh, ta gueule.

\- Bon, débuta le mort-pas-tout-à-fait-mais-bientôt-totalement-, on se revoit en...

Il n'eût ni le temps de terminer sa phrase. Encore moins celle de relâcher le pôvre Bizu, que déjà j'arrivais toute souriante vers le trio des idiots finis.

Un gémissement, un craquement horrible, l'écarquillement des yeux d'Aralic alors qu'il recevait un liquide qui ne devait sûrement pas s'apparenter à de la camomille sur sa chemise ( de toute façon, elle était déjà morte, nan mais ça puait le mort, à la base, hein, pas maintenant parce que bon avec le sang de _strigoï _qu'il s'était pris dans la gueule l'odeur qui s'en dégageait s'apparentait à une famille d'opossum morts sous le lit et puis c'était pas pour arranger sa note de pressing ah ça non...bon d'accord, je me tais.) et le hoquet de horreur de la brunette -Alina, Elina ou un truc du genre...eh ! Je ne lui ai jamais demandé d'apprendre mon nom à moi alors qu'elle ne se la ramène pas!).

Personne ne remarqua ce qu'il se passait, trop occupé qu'ils étaient à s'embrasser, se bagarrer, se chambrer ou se mirer dans leur miroir de poche.

_Pathétique._

Et pour une fois, _une seule fois_, depuis la mort de mon jumeau, je me laissais aller à mes plus noirs instincts.

\- Alors on veut jouer avec la nourriture, _vampire_, sifflais-je avec tellement de fiel dans la voix que je ne la reconnus pas comme étant la mienne.

Il bougea. Je resserrais ma prise sur la dague d'argent baigné d'_aconit vulperia _et de verveine, de sorte que la lame qui effleurait l'organe vitale ne s'incline davantage, lui retirant toutes envies de bravades.

\- Tuttt, tuttt, tuttt, susurrais-je. Je vais te dire, Epi-de-Maïs, j' aaddoooooore jouer avec la nourriture, moi.

\- Je vais te tuer, qui que tu soit, et pendant que je te viderais de ton sang, et alors que tu me _supplieras de te tuer,_ j'obligerais Alaric à bouffer tes os, un-par-un, articula-t-il fou furieux. Mais la douleur que je perçus dans sa manière de se crisper et de serrer les dents fit fleurir un sourire des plus psychopathes sur mes lèvres.

S'il avait été une Niroin, j'aurais dit qu'il puait la Folie Sanguinaire, une véritable tare dans notre clan d'incestueux sociopathes mais, _lui !_ Il n'était qu'un vampire, alors forcément, c'était un barge de nature. Logique.

Quoi ? Non ! Je ne suis pas bourrée de stéréotypes. Bon j'admets, je suis raciste mais vraiment, ne poussons pas mémé dans les orties pour si peu !

\- Quel lyrisme, je fonds !,roucoulais-je pratiquement amoureusement. Et de loin c'est ce qu'il paraissait. Une fille qui enlaçait passionnément son petit-ami, tout au dommage que tu ais tuées ces deux filles, il y a trois jours de ça. J'aurais été gentille...à ma manière.

Je pesais davantage mon poids sur la dague. Je n'utiliserais pas mes pouvoirs contre lui, ni contre les autres, me dis-je en avisant leur mimiques ahuries. Qu'il sache que je suis au courant est déjà suffisant en soi.

Cependant, cela ne m'empêchait pas de me repaître de la douleur que je causais à ce problème de la Nature.

\- Arrêtes, je la fixais comme si elle avait un grain. Relâcher un vampire assoiffé de sang et se rendre coupable de la plus élémentaire des méprises, c'est-à-dire se mettre volontairement en position d'infériorité ?

_Quelle conne._

Je te le fais pas dire !

\- S'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle en posant un bras sur mon avant-bras. Je la regardais avec un tel mépris qu'elle me lâcha immédiatement.

C'était drôle, elle devenait jaune pipi quand elle blêmissait. Ça doit être scientifiquement explicable, cette merde, nan ?

\- Tu risque de blesser Alaric, continua-t-elle.

Je serrais les dents en laissant couler le mensonge qu'elle venait de débiter avec si peu de conviction qu'un chipmunk sous ecstasy l'aurait deviné à la seconde.

\- Vrai, Prof ?

\- La pointe m'effleure mais rien de grave.

Son honnêteté me scotcha.

De même qu'elle fit réapparaître la froideur et la logique de celle que j'aurais dû être mais que j'avais abandonné par amour.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait, ton pote et toi, de Ray ?

Mais alors que je lui posais la question je gardais mes yeux rivés sur le professeur.

Une émotion affleura à la surface de ses yeux noisettes avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux précipitamment.

Oh, ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais je le décryptais tout de suite.

_La pitié._

Je pris ma décision.

_Faible. Faible. Faible. Faible. Faible. Faible._

\- Je vais te relâcher, murmurais-je la voix aiguë d'un sentiment que je préférais déverser une fois seule. Puis sans quitter des yeux Alaroc : Au premier geste louche, _chéri, _je t'arrache les couilles et je te les fais bouffer.

Un silence glacé me répondit.

J'enfonçais le couteau jusque la garde et même au-délà.

Un grognement de pur douleur me répondit.

\- Pardon ? J'ai mal entendue, tu disais ?

\- Oui !, rugit-il ne semblant pas se rendre compte qu'il y avait foule autour de nous.

Certains prépubères cessèrent leur bécotage pour s'intéresser à nous. Je leur renvoyais mon regard le plus...rouge.

Ils baissèrent la tête de concert. Bien.

Je retirais ma main. La peau se rouvrit et de la fumée en sortit alors qu'un mince filet de sang s'en écoulait.

\- Si je te revois, je te plante. Et ne me mésestime pas, Epi-de-Maïs !

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire plus, qu'il me projeta à son tour.

On s'était pourtant tués à me le dire depuis petite : ne jamais faire confiance aux _strigoï,_ ce sont les plus retors avec les tigres-garous !

_Les humains sont faibles, nous devons les protéger. Mais si tu es faible, toi, leur protectrice, alors tu ne mérites pas de vivre._

Prise d'un soudain accès de rage, je laissais mes griffes sortir de mes ongles, alors que mes crocs entaillait ma lèvre supérieur !

La simple mise en garde prit des allures de règlement de compte.

\- Non, se reprit-il. Rien que pour ça, il remonta dans mon estime. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer mes crocs démesurés avec inquiétude. Je vais...

\- On se calme, clama une voix fluide et d'une arrogance ! Que je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner un « Et voilà la pétasse peroxydée qui s'amène » qui fit froncer les sourcils de tous le monde.

Sauf, une personne.

\- C'est fou ce que vous vous ressemblez, Damon et toi, fit remarquer le brun à la coupe virant à la Pise.

Si, si la tour de Pise, en Italie. Exactement la même modèle, capilairement parlant.

\- En beaucoup plus grossière, il me semble, ajouta d'un ton clinique la blonde, « l'Originelle », comme il la surnommait.

_Quel bande de ploucs !_

Elle s'était glissé entre nous deux, le repoussant avec une facilité déconcertante. Plus que la prise du vampire sur mes biceps, l'odeur prononcé de camphre mélangé à son shampoing à la lavande faillit me faire défaillir à coups sûr.

\- Ne me compare pas au sac-à-merde, Alorac, grinçais-je une fois libérée, me retenant de justesse de masser mon épaule.

\- Alaric, répéta-t-il déjà lassé.

\- C'est la même.

Un soupir plus tard et une April, à moins que ce ne soit Avril ?, enfin bref, une Rainbow me sauta pratiquement à la gorge, me hurlant à l'oreille qu'elle aurait dû savoir que je connaissais Stefan, que j'aurais dû lui dire !

C'est ça, et quand ?

Pendant que je fixais mon reflet sur le miroir fracassé des chiottes à me lamenter sur ma triste vie, hmm ?  
C'est ça, tu peux toujours crevée, le temps que ça dure.

Le regard pensif que posa soudain le vampire sur Rainbow, m'inquiéta suffisamment pour que je décide de prendre élégamment la poudre d'escampette.

J'eûs un sourire en avisant le trou de la chemise d'Arilac.

Mais je me sentais tout de même coupable. Un peu. Même s'il n'y avait aucune raison, hein.

Il n'avait qu'à pas être là quand je tentais de lyncher l'autre.

\- Fais-moi passer la note de pressing, me contentais-je en guise d'excuse, un sourire canaille aux lèvres.

Puis sans attendre, je tirais Rainbow, qui s'extasiait sur les cheveux _si doux ! Mais comment tu fais ?_, d'Elena.

Ah c'est ça son nom, hein ?

Cependant, la première leçon de mes instructrices auraient dû me rester en mémoire surtout dans ce cloaque à sangsues.

Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire. Malgré sa faiblesse apparente.

Je me fis rapidement happé par la foule pressé d'adolescents prépubères.

Rainbow toujours sur mes talons...

* et ** : deux des trois faces de la déesse Amaremnymesineïn

*** : Squib veut dire pétard en anglais.

* * *

**R.A.R**

**Je remercie mon adorable Immortelle42, merci pour ta review, continues comme ça et je t'enverrais un sac de poivre lol !**

**Tarte Tatin : **** Ah, on voit que les cours de Physique t'ont marqué ! Désolé pour le retard de réponse suite à ta review mais sache qu'elle m'a réellement fait plaisir, continues à donner ton avis, je l'attends avec impatience. Franchement, là tout de suite, droit dans les yeux, si tu me demandais avec qui Alana pourrait finir, j'aurais environ une dizaine de scénarios pour chacun des mecs supra sexy de la série ! Même si j'avoue que Kol et Elijah m'attire beaucoup. Après bon, comment résister à Elijah c'est mon chouchou -avec Niklaus d'ailleurs, je trouve trop dommage que le personnage de Caroline s'essouffle dès le début de la troisième saison, je l'aimais bien moi notre sauvage et indomptable blondinette ! Une chose est sûre, je ne compte pas de sitôt rendre toute gentille et belle et sage et mignonne Alana ce sera une battante, une killeuse ! Yeah - Et pour ce chapitre, je n'ai qu'une question, Est-ce qu'il n'était pas trop long et lourd ? Nan, parce que je l'ai écrit en huit heures, ce jour même et que j'ai l'horrible impression d'avoir tout capoté , j'en ai les yeux qui picote tellement j'ai fixé mon écran d'ordi !**

**MarinaPlume :****Attends mais j'adore Rebecca Kean ! Je crois que c'est la série à lire ! Et pour une fois que c'est une française qui nous as écrit ça comment ne pas le lire, ne serait-ce que par nationalisme lol ?**

**Je sais je me cherche des excuses, je suis une horrible jeune fille ! En lisant la série, j'y ai vue une densité d'espèces et qui se goupillait si naturellement à l'environnement et à l'héroïne que tout de suite j'ai vu la série TVD et je me suis dit que Rebecca Kean est la Forêt amazonienne et la TVD le désert du Sahara ! Je sais que j'exagère, mais j'ai l'impression que plus l'on avance dans la série, plus les personnages sont lissés dans un souci de rentrer le budget pour le mois. On voit toujours que les sorcières sont pour l'Equilibre de la Nature mais elles ne font jamais rien pour éradiquer ceux qui la désequilibre,non, elles on les voit les aider !**

**Après je dis pas que Alana ne le fera pas, surtout que même pour les Niroins -des sortes de Vikaris mais encore plus cruelles, même si côté implacabilité on peut pas faire plus !- elle est une sorte de dysfonctionnalité sur patte. Donc je dis pas ! Mais bon, il fallait que je laisse sortir cette idée longuement murît de ma pauvre caboche tourmentée. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre ne vas pas être trop lourd à lire, j'attends avec impatience ton avis !**

* * *

**/!/Chapitre 5 : On est reçu selon l'habit, et reconduis selon l'esprit/!/ = date indéterminé, sûrement dans une/ deux semaines !**

**Alllleeeez, faites péter les reviews !**


	7. 5 On est reçu selon l'habit et reconduis

**_-x-_**

**_-x-_**

**_-x-_**

**5.**

**« On est reçu selon l'habit, et reconduit selon l'esprit. »**

_ Proverbe Russe_

**_§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

_Deux heures après, dans la cafétéria._

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Tyler ne se sentait pas bien. Du tout. Et il détestait cela.

Pourtant, depuis la guérison offerte par Klaus, jamais il n'avait cru avoir cette pêche d'enfer. Tout en restant loup-garou, s'entend.

Et dire, qu'il avait été à _ça_ de ne pas se rendre au lycée pour le rituel initiatique de la veille. Il aurait raté bien plus que l'occasion de mettre des rouleaux de pécu dans les casiers de profs barbants à souhait !

Il n'était pas bête, non plus. Il voyait bien, les coups d'oeil à la dérobée que s'administrait, avec le moins de discrétion possible, ses amis. Surtout Caroline et Elena, en fait. Il avait l'impression d'être en stade terminal d'une maladie incurable, et de l'ignorer au surplus.

Réjouissez-vous, qu'avait-il envie de dire ! Elles le plaignaient – chose qu'il détestait mais qu'il endurait pour la jolie blonde- mais ne cherchaient aucune solution pour l'aider. En tout cas, aucune qui n'aboutisse concrètement à quelque chose de viable.

Alors oui, peut-être que Klaus n'était pas l'ange auréolé de lumière auxquelles elles s'attendaient, mais il restait tout de même une alternative meilleure à ce qu'il vivait toutes les pleines lunes.

Et bon, il y avait bien ce lien, conséquence de sa guérison, mais il l'acceptait. Il n'oubliait pas qui il était. Mais il ne sacrifierait en rien son nouveau état pour un libre-arbitre qu'il n'avait, à son sens, jamais perdu.

Voilà, tout ce qu'il aurait aimé dire à ses amis. Qui le devenait de moins en moins en continuant à le critiquer, pour une décision qu'il n'avait pas prise.

Après tout, c'était de la faute de Stefan, d'Elena, de Damon, que sait-il ! Lui, on l'avait tout juste forcé à ouvrir la bouche et à boire le sang de l'hybride.

Même la décision finale, celle de mourir ou de vivre changer à jamais, ne lui avait pas appartenu.

Alors, il s'en lavait les mains, des conséquences.

Enfin...tant qu'elles ne touchaient pas sa relation avec Caroline. Ce dont il était de moins en moins sûr avec le temps.

Et ça ne faisait qu'une journée.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_10 minutes plus tard, dans la cafétéria_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Je déteste ma vie. Pourquoi moi ?!

_Comment une fille comme toi a pu devenir Reyna ? Ça m'étonnera toujours._

Ta gueule, reine des temps ancien de mes deux.

J'eus une grimace devant le choix à faire. Lasagnes, frites ou steack.

Hiiiiiiii ! J'en peux plus !

Excéder, je décide de ne pas faire la part des choses et de prendre un peu de tout en ne me doutant pas cinq secondes que j'allais sentir passé la note.

\- Mon Dieu mais comment tu fait pour ingurgiter tout ça ?, murmura l'air scandalisée l'arc-en-ciel qui me suivait depuis l'altercation et qui m'avait empêcher d'approfondir -fort malheureusement, d'ailleurs- l'échange à coups de dague empoisonné bien placé.  
Je me contente de hausser les épaules, mon ventre grognant de plus belle.

Nous nous asseyons toutes les deux à une table vide et je profite de l'absence du groupe tapageur qui entoure habituellement la petite blonde pour avaler mon repas.

Avril me regarde un instant engloutir mon repas avec une fascination et un dégoût qui me font lever les yeux au ciel. Elle le remarque et rougit. Trop mignonne.

Les deux heures de sciences que je viens d'avoir, avec le prof le moins charismatique de la Création, et j'exagère à peine, m'ont totalement exténuée.

Et j'avais une de ces dalles, sa mère !

\- Eh ! Squib, je pense que je viens de trouver ton âme sœur !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, s'exclama l'intéressé de sa voix grave.

Un véritable gâchis, si vous voulez mon avis. Bon, dans mon état, je n'étais pas franchement regardante. Mais. L'écart entre le blondinet du bar, qui déjeunait avec ses poteaux un peu plus loin et le punk baraqué exsudant la virilité malgré ses 17 piges était assez conséquente. Pour ne pas dire gigantesque. Et pourtant, j'avais comme l'impression que, des deux, ce ne serait pas celui qui paraissait qui tiendrait le plus le choc. De voir un tigre-garou en pleine mutation, par exemple.

Les voix s'approchaient de nous et je soufflais exaspérer d'avance. Mon repas paisible fuyait par la bouche d'égout, rejoignant par ce biais mes illusions, avec une rapidité qui me brisa le cœur.

Qu'avais-je fait au bon Dieu pour qu'Il me colle ces têtes de glands ?

Le groupe tapageur. Tiens, parlons-en.

En plus d 'Avril, qui semblait être la plus saine d'esprit, il y avait Aaron, Squib, Pinkie -surnom des plus ridicule...même pour un caniche qu'on aurait teint en rose- et James.  
Ne vous leurrez pas, braves gens, ce n'est pas ceux qui porte un nom à peu près potable qui témoignait d'une intégrité psychologique complète, loin s'en faut.

Entre le psychopathe, le drogué à la crête verte, la fille aux rires de hyènes - ainsi qu'à la voix sous hélium, totalement inintéressante et passablement agaçante à mon humble avis- et le mec louche -'fin plus que les autres, quoi- à la bougeotte, on ne pouvait franchement pas faire pire. Je me débarrasse de dérangées pathologique de la cafetière pour m'en prendre d'autres sur le coin de la tambouille. Quel pied !

Ah, quel était ce temps bénis où les autorités compétentes enfermaient les maboules dans des cellules blanches loin de la populace... ?

Bon, si cela avait été le cas, j'y aurais trouvé ma place, moi aussi, donc ,tempérons notre nostalgie.

\- Eh les gars !, hurla la blonde hyperactive en faisant de grands gestes de la mains.

\- Ils nous ont déjà vus, inutile de te balancer sur cette chaise comme un chimpanzé sous ectasy, grognais-je agacée.

Elle ricana. Je la laissais dans son délire.

Lassée que les deux hurluberlus ne lui réponde pas, elle décide de se rendre plus visible en montant sur sa chaise. Pour cela, elle n'hésita pas cinq secondes à prendre mon épaule comme appui.

Je ronchonne comme une vieille dans mon coin.

Et dire que j'en avais tués pour moins que ça...

Je sentais que j'allais répéter cette phrase beaucoup de fois et qu'elle allait se disputer le haut du podium avec « merde ».

Que j'ai utilisé une cinquantaine de fois ce matin, attention monsieur, ça envoie du lourd !

Une main s'abattit durement sur mon épaule. Je dus me tendre à mon maximum pour empêcher mes instincts de prendre le contrôle et d'éparpillé les morceaux de celui qui venait de me déranger dans toute la cafétéria.

Finalement, je pense que ma réinsertion dans la vie sociale humaine se fera plus difficilement que prévu...

Le pauvre « j'ai-faillis-me-faire-égorger-sans-le-savoir-mais-avec-le-sourire » plaça son plateau à côté du mien, me faisant sortir un « Euuh... », d'une élégance sans nom.

En avisant ma tête la moitié de la table se plia de rire, l'autre étant occupé ailleurs.

Je grimace.

La moquerie amicale n'est pas mon fort. Sociabilisation. Allez, Alana, on sait que tu peux le faire.

Pffiou, ça ne va pas mieux dans ma caboche avec le temps !

Mais quand même ! Il fallait que je lui pose la question...

\- Tu vas vraiment mangé tout ça ?

Squib sourit. Ce qui donne un résultat assez étrange couplé avec ses mimiques et sa tenue de « I'm Punk. And I love it ! ».

Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, mauvaise langue est mon deuxième nom. Faut bien se procurer de petits plaisirs dans la vie. Et la mienne a beau être trépidante, il manquait la touche sensuelle que je convoitais de plus en plus, la nouvelle lune venant.

Coupant court à mes délires, je remarque que Squib me fixait avec un amusement qui allait croissant.

Quoi ? Quelles conneries j'ai dit encore ?

Mais je me souciais soudainement moins de ce que j'avais pu dire en remarquant son assiette. Une véritable montagne de tentation encore toute chaude.

….

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec ce genre de phrases. On dirait des sous-entendus lubriques.

Je n'avais pas manger, hier. De toute la journée. Le voyage, la fatigue, tout ça ne m'avait pas aidé. Et puis j'avais un métabolisme de garou, malgré mon étrange lignage. Ce qui n'était pas pour m'aider.

Je me retourne pour le supplier. Et vu que nous étions voisins, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver beau et ce, malgré son accoutrement grotesque et ces piercings allant de partout.

Ses yeux bleu lagon se vrillèrent aux miens et je tentais de lui faire une moue suppliante dans une tentative de sociabilisation tout à fait pathétique.

Mais je me sentais à l'aise. J'avais davantage tendance à m'ouvrir aux gens lorsque je me sens bien en leur présence. Comme à peu près l'entièreté de la population mondiale, il me semble.

Il se contenta d'éclater de rire en m'ébouriffant les cheveux au passage, rendant ma coupe encore plus catastrophique.

\- Ça veut dire oui ?, demandais-je pleine d'espoir.

\- Termine d'abord ton ass..., commença à me tancer Avril aussi réprobatrice que mon frère lorsque je lui piquais dans son assiette tout ce qui était bon, et lui laissait les restes.

Je fus plus rapide qu'elle, et lui montrait mon assiette. Vide. Elle en resta sur le cul.

Littéralement.

\- Eh bien, une véritable boulotte !, piailla Pinkie

Je l'ignorais totalement, suppliant toujours du regard le Punk qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement tant il se retenait pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Mettant fin au supplice d'un ricanement rauque, il poussa son assiette entre nous deux.

\- Cap que je termine avant toi ?, le défiais-je mortellement sérieuse.

\- Et si je gagne, j'ai quoi ?, demanda-t-il curieux, ses yeux se déplaçant de mes yeux à mes lèvres.

Un frisson d'anticipation parcourt mon dos alors qu'un sourire séducteur fait place sur mes lèvres. Les autres ont cessée leur chamaillerie, écoutant ce qui se passait.

\- Un baiser ?, m'enquis-je.

\- Je ne suis plus à la maternelle, raille-t-il. Je fronce les sourcils. Non, reprit-il. Viens à la fête avec moi, ce soir.

\- Quel fête ?

\- Celle du feu de joie. Une fête merdique, dit de sa voix hypersonique la Perruche Rose. Sûrement y avait-il du dédain dans sa voix, mais je n'arrivais pas à le distinguer, beaucoup trop aiguë pour moi. Puis à l'adresse du Punk -qui fixait toujours mes lèvres comme si c'était un bonbon à suçoter- : Je pensais qu'on était ok sur le sujet, Tony ! Cette soirée est bien trop...

\- Moi j'y vais, l'interrompit Avril, les yeux brillant de quelque chose que je ne saurais traduire (depuis le temps le fait que je ne sois pas un as en communication humaine devait être imprimé dans votre esprit, non ?).

\- Ah, si notre leprechaun international y vas, j'y suis tenu par un devoir de citoyen qui...

\- James ?

\- Oui, mon caramel tout chaud tout mou ?

\- Ta gueule.

Je souris. Avant de revenir à mon affaire. En un autre jour, j'aurais accepté dans la seconde. Les garous sont naturellement porté sur les défis, qu'il considère comme un moyen de se mettre en question par le test de leur aptitudes. Évidemment la moitié des défis de meutes vieille de milliers d'années se terminaient par la mort d'un des participants, tandis que l'autre moitié subissaient de graves blessures allant jusqu'à l'amputation.

Chacun ses manières. Mais si vous rencontrez un jour un garou, et que par le plus pur des hasards vous vous trouviez à l'invectiver « ouais moi je...moi je... et pas toi... gnagnagna ! » fuyez rapidement et changez d'identité.

Ou sinon vous pouvez vous considéré comme mort et bouffé.

Cordialement, l'agence funéraire des causes perdues et prochainement boulottées.

Chez les humains, les défis étaient d'autant plus amusant à relever qu'il ne concernait pas votre survie immédiate. Si vous le perdiez, eh bien tant pis, ça picote l'orgueil mais il y en aurait une dizaine d'autres à remporter.

Pas chez les garous.

Le problème ici c'était que ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. Et qui dit pleine lune, dit perte de contrôle. Qui dit perte de contrôle, dit orgie et morts assurés.

Voilà. Cela ne prête pas franchement à la détente, entre nous.

Mais d'un autre côté, ma nature même me forçait à accepter. Question de fierté et humaine et garou.

\- D'accord.

Je me surpris moi-même en plein dilemme cornélien à répondre à l'affirmatf.

Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de réponse que je m'en sortirais longtemps vivante face à mes ennemis.

Mais bon, vu la merde dans laquelle j'étais, un peu plus ou un peu moins, hein.

Comme j'avais tort. Même aujourd'hui je me demandais si c'était de l'inconscience, de la naïveté ou tout simplement la manifestation de mon idiotie récurrente.

\- Et si je gagne ?

\- Tu pourras m'embrasser, dit-il plein de suffisance.

La Perruche émit un hoquet de stupeur en même temps que j'en émettais un ironique.

\- Quel insigne honneur, murmurais-je lascive.

Il sembla prendre la pleine mesure du charme dont je pouvais faire preuve et se lécha la lèvre inférieur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en remarquant ce qui agitait ses pensées.

\- Je te propose quelque chose de plus..intéressant, murmurais-je.  
Et sans plus attendre, je me penche vivement vers lui et lui chuchote à l'oreille ce que l'on pourrait faire s'il perdait.

Ils eurent beau tendre l'oreille, le reste du groupe ne pût rien entendre, mais l'écarquillement soudain des yeux du prétendu dur à cuire faisait sous-entendre que ce n'était pas rien.

\- Alors, tu te dégonfles ?, m'enquis-je narquoise.

\- Absolument pas, souffla-t-il le regard un peu fou.

Il eût le même sourire carnassier qui devait sûrement ornait mes lèvres à ce moment avant d'enfourner une poignée pleine de frites sans me quitter des yeux.

Le plus gamin de la bande -James- hurla à s'en péter les tympans que le chrono était lancée. S'attirant ainsi le regard noir de la moitié de la salle. Avril le frappa du plat de son plateau pour le calmer, alors qu'il chouinait sur l'injustice du monde.

Et alors que je me jetais sur cette assiette de frites, je me suis sentie...bien. Oui, c'est ça.

La première fois depuis la mort de mon jumeau et de ma sœur cadette.

Le temps que ça dure...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_15 minutes plus tard, dans le couloir, après la sonnerie_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Tyler l'avait repéré. Avec le groupe de punks et autres illuminés du lycée. Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir trouvé, aux regards que lui lançaient Bonnie.

C'était _elle. _Il plissa les yeux, en tentant de comprendre le pourquoi de ce soudain mal-être, les yeux verrouillés sur la silhouette gracile qui flirtait avec un grand punk.

Anthony, il lui semblait.

Ce bled était suffisamment petit pour que le fils de l'ancien maire se souvienne de ceux dont son père se plaignait et dont sa mère en rapportait les ragots durant les dîners. Mais il ne s'était pas intéressé plus qu'à cela au garçon.

Son problème venait d'_elle_. Son loup ne rêvait que de sortir et de l'éloigner du punk. De la prendre avec lui...mais pourquoi ?

Il ne la connaissait même pas !

Il en parlera à Klaus, ce soir. Peut-être saurait-il ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ?  
_Mais qu'est-ce que tu te racontes mon pauvre !? Tu n'as pas besoin de Klaus, tu es indépendant . De plus, cela m'étonnerait que cela l'intéresse._

Peut-être qu'en en parlant à Caroline, elle pourrait demander à Damon si...

_NON ! Souviens-toi de sa réaction quand elle à apprit que Rebekah t'avais offert une poche de sang. Si elle apprend pour elle, elle te tuera sûrement !_

Et puis, il ne le sentait pas. Littéralement.

Il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange dans la salle de cours. Ce ne pouvait être son imagination ! Elle l'avait _reniflé _!

C'était un comportement typique d'un loup dans sa forme lupine et puis s'il en était à lister tout ce qui était étrange en elle, autant commencé par ses yeux.

Aucun humain ne pourrait posséder une paire de yeux aussi doré et lumineux. Impossible. Seul un garou, et encore il ne savait pas si ledit garou pouvait le posséder de manière définitif, comme elle.

Il fallait qu'il demande à Klaus...

Non! Bordel ! Il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul ! Il pourrait débuter par le plus simple : Bonnie.

La colère qu'il voyait inscrite dans son regard à chaque fois qu'elle le dardait du côté de la blonde. À croire qu'elle lui tenait rancune personnelle !

Cependant il sentait autre chose de par son odorat : de la peur. Et c'est cela qui l'étonnait. En quoi un garou pourrait faire peur à une sorcière aussi puissante qu'elle ?

Elle pouvait la faire tomber par terre de douleur d'un seul regard si l'envie l'en prenait !

Toutes ses questions tournoyaient furieusement dans son esprit. Il lui fallait des réponses. Il parlerait donc à Bonnie, sans trop en révéler de ce qui le prenait.

Il allait faire cela. Quand ?

Pendant le feu de joie, tiens !

Plus de chance d'éviter le regard soupçonneux de sa vampire de petite-amie.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

30_ minutes plus tard, dans le « coin des camés »_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Je séchais. Incroyable. Non pas que je sois une élève modèle. Lorsque je me donnais la peine de me pencher sur mon parcours scolaire, je dirais même que c'était le contraire. Je suis déjà forte dans la traque, le déglinguage de tout surnat' et la déduction. Que l'on ne me demande pas trop, non plus.

Non, ce qui m'étonne, c'est la rapidité à laquelle j'enfreins mes propres règles.

Je suis ingérable. C'est mon petit côté Lady Gaga qui s'exprime.

Je souris un instant avant d'enjamber le grillage qui séparait la cour centrale de l'arrière cour.

Squib me réceptionne, n'hésitant pas au passage à serrer mes hanches davantage que la bienséance ne le permettrait.

M'en fous je suis en chaleur totale, là.

L'arrière cour ne semble pas aussi bien entretenu que le devant.

….

Je sais, dans un autre contexte, ce genre de phrase aurait prêtée à confusion.

Mais merde ! Je suis une adolescente mal dans sa peau. Il faut bien que cela s'exprime !

Mes yeux parcourent rapidement la place alors que mon prince charmant -relevez l'ironie- me traîne vers son château, qui à priori, ne fait pas du tout envie.

De la boue maculait l'herbe qui commençait à devenir un peu trop haute par manque d'entretien. Le résultat donnait un paysage bosselé, tantôt ressemblant à la forêt Amazonienne -avec les saletés qui la parcourait- tantôt à un jardin abandonné.

Franchement pas glorieux.

Le cynisme en moi rejaillit immédiatement, et je ne pus que constater que l'endroit était idéale pour faire ses affaires.

Squib me lança un regard en biais, l'air de ne pas trop savoir comment prendre mon commentaire. J'adore mettre les gens dans l'embarras. Un certain côté sadique hériter de ma mère.

Mes jambes n'allaient pas en ressortir indemne. Ni ma dernière paire de chaussures.

Merde.

Finalement il se posta face à un mec encore plus louche que James. Ce dont je ne pensais pas être humainement possible.

Il avait tout de l'attirail d'un vendeur à la sauvette. Les bijoux hors de prix et prétendument exotique en moins.

Non lui c'était la drogue, son fond de commerce.

Par la plus sainte des merdes. Je ne touche pas à _ça_. Un pétard encore pourquoi pas, mais perdre sciemment le contrôle ? Hin hin, je passe mon tour.

\- Eh gars !, ria le vendeur en effectuant une accolade affectueuse au pauvre Squib qui n'en demandait pas tant. J'eus mal pour lui pendant cinq secondes en avisant sa grimace.

\- Salut, Jerry ! Alors t'as le paquet que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Et comment !, s'exclama-t-il. C'est pour ta nouvelle recrue ? Meilleure que la dernière...comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Pink ?

Squib voulut mettre terme à la conversation avant qu'elle ne tourne au désastre. Mais quitte à ce que l'on parle de moi, autant le faire bien.

\- Pinkie ? Pas vraiment appréciateur, la comparaison, reniflais-je avec dédain.

Il rencontra mon regard...et sourit de toutes ses dents.

Je ne pense pas que je trouverais une ribambelle de personnes ayant la carrure aussi développé que Squib, le blondinet ou le loup-garou.

Et ça me soulageait, d'ailleurs. Parce que nous étions toujours dans un lycée. Vous savez, l'âge gras, les boutons, les bourrelets et la trique sous ses couvertures dès la nuit venue ?

Comment ça, je suis une fille bourrée de préjugés ?

Mais faut avouer qu'entre les canons de beauté que je venais de rencontrer, les filles bien gaulées à la taille fine toutes droit sortis de publicité Frank Provost c'était louche, tout ça !

Pour la personne en face de moi, il ressemblait davantage à mes canons de beauté standard. Ce qui me rassurait.

Grand, pas encore de muscle, tout fin, à peine terminé sa croissance et déjà baron de la drogue. Si c'est pas malheureux.

Les cheveux bruns, les yeux chocolat chaleureux. Ils étaient légèrement bridés, la seule trace apparente de son métissage.

Sinon il avait la tête d'un bon Américain moyen.

\- Jolis yeux, commenta-t-il railleur. Tu dois faire peur à la moitié de ton quartier !

\- Han mais pas du tout !, m'exclamais-je une main sur le cœur l'air faussement outrée. Je suis blessé, brunette et moi qui pensais qu'avoir toute cette farine dans le nez servait à quelque chose ! Je les terrifie tous !

\- Je ne consomme pas, je ne fais que servir mon prochain !, hoqueta-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Brunette ? Joli surnom, commenta Squib railleur.

\- Te moque pas, gars, ou tu pourras toujours cracher sur ta ristourne !

\- Mais c'est qu'il est dur en affaire !, ronronnais-je, un sourire de chat qui vient de boulotter la souris qu'elle a cherché toute la journée plaqué sur mes lèvres.

\- Il le faut bien pour assurer sa pitance, dit-il soudainement plus rude.

Je haussais un sourcils parfaitement arqué – ma seul fierté dans ce monde de fou!- face à son changement d'humeur, mais ne dit rien.

Je crois que je commençais à comprendre.

Squib mit rapidement fin à la conversation. Quel dommage, je commençais à peine à m'amuser !

Décidément même les personnes dépourvus de pouvoirs étaient hautement intéressante ici...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_Dans le même temps, dans le même endroit_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Matt avait une boule dans la gorge. Une affreuse boule qui l'empêchait pratiquement de respirer.

Il l'attendait. Plein d'espoir et de peur de désillusions, comme lorsqu'il pensait que sa mère viendrait cette fois à son match plus petit, et qu'elle décommandait à la dernière minute.

\- Un mec comme toi n'a absolument rien à faire dans le coin des camés, frérot, observa une voix coulante comme du miel sur du métal qu'il connaissait plus que bien.

Il avait grandit avec.

_Vicky._

Sous le coup de la surprise, il se retourna si brusquement qu'il vit le paysage se brouillé, tout comme la silhouette en face de lui.

\- J'ai pensé que tu te sentirais davantage à l'aise ici, bredouilla-t-il tout en tentant de reprendre contenance.

À son tour de la charrier.

\- Touchée, rigola-t-elle doucement.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Il recula.

_C'est étrange._

Oui, il avait l'impression de revoir sa grande sœur, pourtant il savait que s'il tentait de la toucher, il traverserait son corps, pour buter sur le tronc d'arbre qui se tenait derrière la silhouette diaphane. Son cœur se serra.

_Maudits vampires_.

Car oui, sa sœur n'avait pas le tee-shirt poisseux de sang, et la gorge arraché, peut-être qu'elle portait les vêtements précédents sa mort, mais impeccablement propre. Et sa mise était parfaite.

_Encore plus que lorsqu'elle vivait._

Mais il restait un élément, qui lui renvoyait en pleine face, la nuit des terribles évènements qui menèrent à sa mort définitive. La trace de morsure. Il n'y avait plus de sang dessus, mais elle trônait narquoisement sur son cou, le pourtour violacée attirant davantage l'œil, comme un rappel de sa mort.

Il déglutit. Cligna des yeux. Et se força à se reprendre tout en posant son regard sur le minois décidé de son aînée. Partout sauf sur la marque qui attestait de sa mort définitif.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je pourrais t'aider à revenir ?

Il la vit se détendre inconsciemment. Elle soupira, comme soulagée qu'il lui prête attention...ce qui le blessa un peu. Après tout, il avait beau être têtu, il n'en restait pas moins que des deux enfants Donovan, il en restait le plus conciliant.

\- C'est simple : pour l'instant je peux apparaître uniquement quand tu penses à moi mais il existe un moyen de me libérer de ça, ajouta-t-elle en le jaugeant du regard.

Tout dépendait de la manière dont il réagissait. _Elle _avait vu en elle, dans cet abysse luciférien. Et _Elle _lui avait dit que les liens de sang étaient plus fort que tout. Que la dépendance de son frère à son égard, même si en mourant, s'était estompé, l'avait marqué d'une trace vive. Indélébile. Il ferait tout pour la ramener.

Oui, mais...jusqu'à quel point ? Tuerait-il ses amis ?

\- Lequel ?

Sa question la fit revenir de son dilemme intérieur. Elle remarquait l'expression dubitative de son cadet. Il devait sûrement se demander où était l'arnaque. C'était ça le problème avec. Si Jérémy n'avait pas tourné la page, elle aurait pu le manipuler comme bon lui semblait. Mais il avait fallu que cette sainte-nitouche d'_Anna _lui coupe l'herbe sous les pieds. Elle en rageait encore.

Elle avait donc dû se rabattre sur son frère. La brune connaissait l'aversion de ce dernier pour tout ce qui touchait le paranormal. Elle avait pu l'observer de là où elle se trouvait. Le problème avec Matt, c'est qu'il était intelligent.

_Non, davantage que cela. Prudent._

Un individu intelligent, s'il se laisse emporter par ses émotions, pouvait facilement devenir aveugle à toute logique et retourner la Terre sur son axe sans même se rendre compte.

Un peu comme cette garce d'Elena. Non qu'elle soit intelligente, hein.

Disons simplement qu'elle état entouré de personnes qui l'était. Nuance de taille.

Néanmoins, si Jérémy avait été à sa place et Elena à celle de Matt, sa décision aurait été prise d'emblée, tout de suite épaulés par ces deux larbins de sangsues. Sauvé son petit frère, quitte à tuer la moitié de ses amis et à ameuter des créatures qu'on ne souhaiterait voir que sur l'écran de sa télé ne lui aurait posé de problème que lorsque l'une de ses créatures d'horreur lui aurait arraché la gorge.

Elle attendait ce jour avec impatience.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue, débuta-t-elle en se rapprochant vivement de lui. Cette fois-ci il ne bougea pas, intéressé par ses dires. Mais il y a quelqu'un qui m'aide de l'autre côté !

\- De l'autre côté ?

Il la fixa un instant incertain. Il restait toujours suspicieux. Et son doute venait d'être vérifié : un élément inconnu était entré dans l'équation. La personne qui permettait à Vicky de se montrer à lui. Derechef, il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Mais il voulait revoir sa sœur. Lui reparler. Rire avec elle. Et non pas se limiter à une conversation éclair dans son vieux 4x4 pour ensuite être interrompu par Tyler qui, cerise sur le gâteau, le chambre en lui demandant s'il avait vu un fantôme. Il en avait marre. Il voulait la retrouver. Définitivement.

Tout à ses pensées, il remarqua que quelque chose venait les dérangeait qu'en avisant l'expression orageuse du fantôme.

Le regard de Vicky s'obscurcit soudain alors qu'elle portait son regard derrière son épaule.

Il en fit de même. Et paniqua, _légèrement._

_Ah..._Ce quelque chose était en fait, quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là vieux ?

Jérémy lui sourit en lui administrant une bourrade affectueuse. Il ne paraissait pas affecté par le fantôme qui lui faisait face. Euh, non ! Se pourrait-il que.. ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question !, lui rétorqua-t-il beaucoup plus agressivement, sur la défensive.

Il serra les dents en observant la mimique étonné de son pote. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle davantage, au risque de tout balancer sans même avoir ouvert la bouche.

\- Je cherche mon partenaire de travaux pratiques, expliqua-t-il légèrement embarrassé par ce qui venait de se produire. En remarquant le regard scrutateur de Matt poser sur lui, il décida de se carapater au plus vite. Bon allez, on se voit plus tard !

À peine partit que Matt fit face à la brune, l'air perplexe.

\- Je comprends pas. Il te voit plus ?

Le silence lui répondit. Elle haussa finalement les épaules, ce qui pouvait être interpréter de diverses manières. Il soupira devant son mutisme. À peine commencer qu'il en avait déjà marre.

\- Qui t'apporte son aide ?, insista-t-il tout de même.

Il ne le sentait vraiment pas.

\- Je suis en contact avec une sorcière qui m'a parlé d'un rituel. Elle peut faire de la magie depuis mon côté pour me propulser dans le tien. Je pourrais aller et venir comme je voudrais, quand je voudrais et où je le voudrais. Je ne serais plus dépendante de toi !

Elle s'emballait. Ses yeux luisait. D'une émotion que l'on pouvait associer à de l'excitation...mais qui n'en était pas.

C'était beaucoup trop sombre. Beaucoup trop noir.

Sa gorge se serra davantage en l'entendant déliré ainsi. Vraiment ? Ce qu'elle lui proposait était beaucoup trop simple.

L'addition était donc logique : Simple plus résolution de problème rapide sans besoin réelle de sang ou de bout d'humains/ de non-mort égale destruction en masse et Apocalypse assuré.

Il avait déjà donné, merci.

\- Mais tu serais toujours un fantôme, Vicki !, objecta-t-il en se raccrochant désespérément à n'importe quel raison qui pourrait la faire céder.

\- Dans une ville truffée de vampires, de loups garous et de sorcières. Je devrais pouvoir m'intégrer.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu veux vraiment plaisanter avec ça ?

\- Relax Matt, gloussa-t-elle en se cachant derrière sa main comme une gamine qui contemple le résultat de l'une de ses farces. Je suis morte, il ne peut franchement rien m'arriver de pire.

_Ça, j'en doute..._

Après tout, si des vampires pouvait se doré la pilule dans un intense brain-storming inter-espèces, incluant des hybrides mi-loup mi-autre chose poilus et définitivement louche ainsi que des sorcières déjantées, dans une petite ville sensée être ennuyeuse à souhait et qui était le quotidien de la bourgade, il ne voyait pas en quoi le fait qu'un fantôme crève une seconde fois, et ce pour toujours, soit considérer comme l'impossibilité même !

\- Et puis, en dehors de toi, personne ne pourra me voir !

Il inspira brusquement alors que ses lèvres se crispait en une moue dubitative. Encore.

\- Je peux de nouveau faire partie de ta vie, Matty. Au lieu de rester de l'autre côté toute seule. Et toi non plus tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

_Plus jamais seul..._

C'est vrai que ça lui manquait. Lorsque tout se passait normalement. Quand Elena était toujours sa petite-amie, qu'il blaguait avec Tyler, et l'évitait lorsqu'il devenait lourd. Les fêtes, les chamailleries, les engueulades, les rires, les blagues aux sens douteux et même l'ennui savamment caché d'écouter Caroline devisait sur la couleur de sa robe pour le prochain bal. Tout ça, quoi. La normalité.

Voilà ce qui lui manquait...

Pourquoi serait-il le seul à ne pas avoir droit à une tranche de bonheur ?

Il ne voulait pas changer. Pas se faire mordre, se transformer en loup, se mettre à scintiller comme Edward dans _Twilight_, ou bien se transformer en tortue-ninja sous l'influence d'une pierrette sortie du chapeau d'une sorcière tordue cachant un complexe d'Oedipe enfoui depuis l'enfance.

Non, vraiment pas.

Et parce qu'il souhaite demeurer normal, un citoyen américain lambda dans une petite ville en apparence banale et sans remous, il voyait ses amis mourir, revenir à la vie se transformer et de plus en plus changer. De plus en plus se métamorphoser, et plus en mauvais qu'en bon. Et de plus en plus, ils s'éloignaient de lui. Oh, pas physiquement. Même si avec la venue des diplômes, cela ne saura tarder.

Moralement. Ils parlaient, et rigolaient parfois avec lui,mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment là.

Toujours ailleurs, dans leurs problèmes de vie ou de morts. Toujours, toujours.

Matt avait tenté de prendre sur lui. De se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre, puisque c'était lui qui avait instauré cette distance.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était un garçon tranquille que tout le monde aimait mais il n'était pas Elena, Caroline ou même Bonnie. Il ne possédait pas de pouvoirs qui lui permettait d'être protéger _de facto_ par des vampires aussi mortellement dangereux que vicieux. Klaus ne portait aucun attention à son insignifiante vie, heureusement d'ailleurs. Et puis, il n'avait pas deux vampires qui jouaient le rôle de gardes du corps, salivant au pied de son lit, prêts à déposer leur cœur sur le sol pour son simple plaisir.

Non.

Non qu'il s'en plaignent. Voir Damon de loin était tout aussi satisfaisant que de le voir pendu et brûlé dans ses rêves les plus extrêmes de violence.

Alors en avisant le regard brun empli d'espoir de sa sœur aînée, son cœur rata un battement.

Les souvenirs affluèrent dans le même temps qu'il fixait Vicky. Il se laissa aller à rêver un avenir où il rentrerait chez lui, en entendant le rire de sa sœur, ou l'odeur cramée de sa tentative ratée de pancakes.

Il fixait toujours la brune, les mâchoires soudain serré, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_Plus loin, une silhouette se figea. Sa respiration se coupa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Durant un instant, elle se fondit dans la végétation, invisible._

_Son médaillon brilla. Siffla une mélodie stridente identique à celle d'une alarme prévenant d'une effraction. Et en effet, effraction il y avait._

_Une sorcière morte qui tenterait de faire passer d'autres morts dans le monde des vivants ? À peine une semaine après sa venue ? Alors que les V**oix **l'agressait davantage ?_

_Un frisson d'horreur remonta son échine alors que s'inscrivait sur sa face une expression d'épouvante si douloureuse qu'elle aurait fait comprendre à Matt l'erreur de sa décision._

_Pouvait-il vraiment s'agir **d'elle **?_

_Elle l'avait pourtant tuée. Massacrée ! Dépecée et brûlée !_

_Cela ne se pouvait..._

_Et pourtant, elle avait devant elle un spectre qui parlait de résurrection._

_Et aux tréfonds de sa conscience l'image d'un corps écartelé sur le capot d'une voiture, les yeux aussi rouge que la Mort la prit aux tripes._

_Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net..._

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ;-)**

**Désolé pour le retard mais ces derniers mois ont été assez difficile à passer, je n'avais pas trop le cœur de reprendre une écriture exubérante.**

**De toute façon, avec les bacs qui viennent et les dossiers à remplir, j'ai décidé de ne plus donner de dates butoires, ainsi, je ne décevrais plus personne ;-)**

**Je suis sur l'écriture du prochain mais je ne sais pas comment insérer le pov de Damon. En tout cas, le prochain sera vraiment crade et hard.**

**Sinon, merci pour tout ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de me mettre en favoris ou en followers ou de m'écrire une petite review ;-)**

**Je le répète encore mais si vous avez un quelconque problème de compréhension, vous pouvez toujours me le demander en mp ou par review pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.**

**J'espère que vous avez un bon moment !:-***

**Ciao ! **


	8. PAUSE

**MOT D'EXCUSE**

**Bonjour, ça fait un bail, hein ?**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à commencer par ces mots : ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.**

**Je suis en pleine phase traduction, aucune inspiration ne me vient et je me rends compte que certains de mes écrits ne tournent pas aussi bien que je le souhaitais.**

**Je n'abandonne pas mes fics, j'attends simplement de passer mon bac, de prendre de l'avance en structurant davantage mes écrits et tout simplement d'écrire.**

**Mon inspiration m'a un peu quitté ces derniers temps, mais pour ceux que cela intéresse, sachez que je n'abandonne jamais ce que j'entreprends et que je terminerais mes écrits.**

**Je reviendrais sûrement durant les grandes vacances alors je remercie d'avance les fidèles pour leur soutien et je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour cette pause.**

**Sachez néanmoins pour ceux que cela intéresse que je vais poursuivre mes traductions, un peu plus lentement certes, mais je la continue -pour celle publier- et que j'en posterais d'autres.**

**Merci à vous et à bientôt ;-) **


End file.
